The Realer Orange County
by ND17
Summary: Laguna Beach, but with the O.C.'s Characters. Mostly deals with the love triangle between Marissa, Alex and Kristenfrom Laguna Beach.
1. A black and white affair

Title: The Real-er Orange County

Rating: PG-13 ish.

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own the O.C. characters or Laguna Beach people. Most of the dialogue is from Laguna Beach, not from me.

Summary: Love triangle, exactly like in the show Laguna Beach, Alex is Stephen, Marissa is LC and Kristin is Kristin. This story is Laguna Beach, but with O.C. characters, I guess anyway.

Summer- Lo character

Lindsey-Christina character

Taylor- Morgan character

Ryan-Trey character

Seth- Talan character

Kaitlin- Jessica character

Other characters thrown in at random.

Starts at a beach in Laguna. It shows people in the water. It goes to a brunette girl, who is walking on the beach. We find out she is Marissa, who narrates the show.

Marissa (Voice over) : This is where it all happened. New Port, California. A small town in the OC where I grew up. (It shows scenes of her senior year, like the black and white party and prom) I just finished my senior year of high school, a year I'll never forget. I'm really gonna miss my friends. Especially my best friend, Summer. (It shows another brunette girl. That's Summer. It shows her and Marissa hanging out together) No matter how crazy it got this year, I could always count on Summer. (Shows a redheaded girl, her friend Lindsey. It shows her singing and hanging out at the black and white party) That's Lindsey. She's the reverend's daughter. No, really, she is. (Shows another brunette girl. She is Lindsey's best friend Taylor) There's Taylor. Her goal is to save herself for the right guy. (Shows a sandy blond guy skateboarding) That's Ryan. I guess you could say he was the serious one. But he also had the best party house in Laguna. (Shows a brunette guy surfing named Seth) The guy on the surfboard, that's Seth. He's a junior and he's hooked up with most of the girls at our school, twice. (Shows a blond girl named Kristin) That, that would be Kristin, another junior. Wherever Kristin went drama followed. (Shows drama that involves Kristin then shows her in her pool) She thinks she's hot. Okay, I guess she is, but she can't stand me. (Shows Marissa and Kristin) Here's the reason why. (Shows a blonde named Alex) Alex. I guess she's kind of her girlfriend. (First shows Alex with Kristin, then Alex and Marissa as kids, then them now, Marissa kissing Alex on the cheek) But Alex and I have been really close forever. (Shows a picture of them) We're even going to college together in San Francisco. (Shows Alex and Kristin, then Alex and Marissa on the beach) Kristin's the wrong girl for her. I'm just waiting for her to figure it out. (Shows Marissa on the beach) Oh, and me? I'm Marissa. (Shows pictures of her, then her on the phone) I've always been the nice girl. (Shows her checking out Alex at the party) But this year, I realized sometimes you just have to go after what you want. (Shows scenes from the party) And all this drama started with the black and white party. 

Opening Credits

CUT TO: Outside MARISSA's house

Marissa: I want to go to the beach so bad.

Taylor: Well it's where you live.

Summer: I'm relaxing. This is nice.

Taylor: Are we gonna plan a theme party or what?

Marissa: Well what have we done so far? Like we've done the whole G.I. Joe…

Lindsey: Dress up, like a dress up party.

Summer: We did the astrocrat party, like trophy wife astrocrat.

Lindsey: But not like that.

Summer: Would this be like go get a cute new dress?

Marissa: Oh that could work.

Summer: We could make it like a black and white cocktail hour, black and white cocktail party.

Taylor: At Cami's, no one dressed up. We have to make sure you're not let in the door unless you're fully decked.

Marissa: Where do you wanna have it?

Summer: A hotel?

Taylor: That would be amazing.

Summer: (Gets ready to write) So what should the invitation say?

Lindsey: Everyone's gonna wear black and white so let's make it like a black and white…

Summer: A black and white affair?

Lindsey: That works.

Summer: Okay.

Marissa: Okay. Let's do the guest list.

Taylor: We'll do twenty and then ten, you know like if we forget you kind of thing. 'Cause a lot of times you're like "I meant to invite you, but I just forgot you."

Summer: Taylor. Who do we wanna come?

Marissa: Well us obviously.

Summer: Our friends. Mora, Brit, Jill, Jen, Sahara, Nate, Caitlin, Joselyn.

Marissa: Alex, Johnny, Ryan.

Summer: Kristin? (Marissa coughs) Drama.

Marissa: Yeah.

CUT TO: Kristin's House

She is lying in her pool when her phone rings. She gets out to answer it. 

Kristin: Hello?

Kaitlin: Kristin.

Kristin: Hey Kait.

Kaitlin: Hey, what are you doing?

Kristin: I'm just laying out. What are you doing?

Kaitlin: Do you still wanna hang out later?

Kristin: Yeah I do. I'm just gonna visit Alex at the surf shop really quickly before I come get you, but it'll probably be around 8:30-9:00.

Kaitlin: How are you and Alex?

Kristin: We're good.

kaitlin: Aw.

Kristin: We're really good, yeah.

CUT TO: Alex's Work

Kristin walks in to see her.

Kristin: Alex.

Alex: Hello.

Kristin: Hi.

Alex: What's going on?

Kristin: Nothing, what are you doing? (They hug)

Alex: Nothing, working.

Kristin: How is it?

Alex: It's lagging. It's dead.

Kristin: Oh.

Alex: Shoot me now.

Kristin: What are you gonna do after?

Alex: Going to Ryan's barbecue.

Kristin: Are you gonna go to that?

Alex: I might have to go cook myself a steak. What are you going to do?

Kristin: I told Kaitlin I'd go hang out with her for a little while and then we're going to figure it out.

Alex: You don't wanna go to Ryan's at all?

Kristin: I don't know, call me when you get there. I'm not going if Marissa's going.

Alex: Really? (The phone rings)

Kristin: Aren't you going to get that?

Alex: The phone? (Picks it up)

Kristin: Surf and sport.

Alex: Surf and sport. Yes, we do do surf lessons. $8.00 a person per hour. Have a good night. (Hangs up) Thanks, surf lessons.

Kristin: Have fun working.

Alex: You're leaving me?

Kristin: Yeah, I told Kaitlin I'd go pick her up.

Alex: Thanks for coming by. (Kisses her on the head) Bye.

Kristin: Okay, bye Alex. (She leaves)

CUT TO: Ryan's Barbecue

Marissa: Hey Summer. It's Marissa. I'm still at Ryan's. I'm like the only senior girl here. So call me when you get this. Bye. (Hangs up her cell phone)

Luke: Coming over to Ryan's right now? We're having the pre sesh at Ryan's right now and after that we're going to my mom's house. (To Ryan) Is it okay if Shane cruises over too?

Ryan: Yeah.

Luke: Yeah, Shane, cruise on over buddy. Knock like dun dun dun dun dun dun, you know when you knock.

Johnny: Do you not like being here? Do you wanna leave?

Marissa: No I don't care.

Johnny: Alex's gonna be like in a little?

Marissa: Yeah. She's gonna come here.

Johnny: Are you gonna spend the night there?

Luke: Hey Johnny!

Johnny: I'm claiming that as mine. That was my hat for some night, I swear to God.

Luke: Ryan gave this to me. It's been at my house since he gave it to me.

Johnny: Bull s.

Luke: No it's not bull s.

Johnny: We're going bubble bathing tonight. You wanna come?

Marissa: Bubble bathing?

Luke: We're going to be putting bubble bath in Jacuzzi's so it creates a massive amount of bubbles.

Marissa: Why would you do that?

Luke: Why wouldn't you do that?

Marissa: Don't you have to empty the Jacuzzi?

Luke: We're not going to do it in my Jacuzzi.

Johnny: We're going to like a hotel.

Marissa: That's mean.

Johnny: That's mean?

Marissa: Yeah.

Johnny: Well I'll write them an I'm sorry letter.

Luke: How inconsiderate is that? She's like thinking about the hotel.

Johnny: Marissa always thinks about the smart s.

Luke: Remember when I used to be the smart one?

Johnny: No.

Marissa: (Laughs) Yeah, I don't remember that either.

Johnny: That never happened. (Alex comes) Lex! Lex! (Marissa watches her. Alex high fives Johnny)

Marissa: Hey. (She hugs Alex)

Alex: You solo?

MARISSA: Yeah.

CUT TO: Kristin's House

Kristin and Kaitlin are painting their feet.

Kaitlin: Kristin, you're supposed to put those on before you paint your toes.

Kristin: I forgot. I forgot.

Kaitlin: Do you know if Alex has talked to Marissa like recently at all?

Kristin: Uh, they're friends, but Marissa's a stuck up little brat.

Kristin: Oh I know.

Kristin: But Alex's mine. (They laugh)

Kaitlin: If you and Alex had babies, they'd be so good looking. (Kristin laughs) They would.

Kristin: 'Cause Alex's all tan.

Kaitlin: Alex's hot.

Kristin: Alex's really hot.

Kaitlin: She likes you so much and she's admitting it to you.

Kristin: I can't believe it.

Kaitlin: Like she can't help herself smile whenever she sees you.

CUT TO: Ryan's

Alex: (He high fives someone) Call me tomorrow.

Marissa: We'll give you invitations called a black and white affair. And you can only wear black and white. And it's formal.

Taylor: It's Friday night. At the Surf and Sand. And we got the suite.

Marissa: If you're wearing any color you're not allowed in. No, I'm just kidding. (Marissa looks at Alex. Then she gets up)

Alex: (To Marissa) You coming over?

MARISSA: Yeah.

Alex: (To Ryan) See ya. Yeah, we're going to my house. (Her and Marissa leave)

CUT TO: MARISSA's new house that is being built.

It shows her dad watching them do stuff. Then it shows Alex come and hug Marissa. They walk around the house together.

Jimmy: Go ahead guys. Keep going. That should be about square in the whole right there. (On the phone) We're just dropping a palm into my backyard.

Marissa: Hey Alex.

Alex: Where's your dad at?

Marissa: I don't know. He's somewhere measuring stuff.

Alex: They do that kind of stuff?

Marissa: My dad's an architect. He's gonna do all kinds of fun stuff.

Alex: He could just draw something.

Marissa: There's more to being an architect than just drawing it.

Alex: Do you wear hard hats?

Marissa: No.

Alex: That's kind of random. People are gonna trip over that.

Marissa: What?

Alex: Right there.

Marissa: Oh it doesn't stay that way.

CUT TO: Inside the house

Alex: (She whistles) You have like the sickest view of like anyone I know.

Marissa: Come on. (They keep on walking)

Alex: Awesome.

Marissa: (Points to the left) Sister's room, and my room.

Alex: Is your room the best?

Marissa: Of course.

Alex: Of course.

Marissa: I think my bed goes here.

Alex: Where?

Marissa: You're on my bed.

Alex: Nice.

Marissa: I have two closets.

Alex: Shut up.

Marissa: This is my clothes closet. (Points to the other) And that one's my shoe and purse closet.

Alex: This is nice.

They go outside.

Alex: Dude, this is so gnarly. It reminds me of the houses on the Valley. Oh God.

Marissa: Maybe this is the Jacuzzi. (Points to the right)

Alex: Look at people are down at the beach right now. No, the Jacuzzi's over there. (Points to the left) Let's go sit in the Jacuzzi. (They go in it) It's gonna be so nice. (She whistles)

Marissa: Oh just like my old one.

Alex: The jets right here. (She pretends they're there and Marissa laughs)

Marissa: (Points) There's Kristin's house.

Alex: Where?

Marissa: Right there.

Alex: Oh yeah. Have a nice little room up in San Francisco and come back to this place.

Marissa: I'm not gonna wanna leave.

Alex: You're not gonna wanna leave up there?

Marissa: I'm not gonna wanna leave here.

Alex: I know. Pretty sweet. (Marissa watches Alex)

CUT TO: Outside

Kristin is talking to Seth

Kristin: Yeah, I don't know. I'm really stressed out on Alex and Marissa because last night, she told me she was going to bed early, and today I found out she was at her house.

Seth: Do you know if they hooked up?

Kristin: She says that they didn't.

Seth: Does that bum you? I mean, it's kinda funny, you guys like have a relationship that's like on and off. 'Cause you hook up with her, she hooks up with Marissa, you hook up with her, she hooks up with Marissa, I kind of come in on the side and like grab one of you every once in a while.

Kristin: Yeah.

Seth: Gosh, our town is so small. We need another girl.

Kristin: What is that supposed to mean?

Seth: I don't know, I'm kind of sick of hooking up with the same girl.

Kristin: You're sick of hooking up with the same girl? Who?

Seth: You know it's you. It's seems like whenever I call you, you're with Alex, and whenever I call Marissa…

Kristin: She's with Alex. Either wants to go back out or stop whatever we're doing.

Seth: So you think it's Marissa's fault they're hanging out all the time?

Kristin: I think it's both their faults. I just hate Marissa. She needs to go out of my life.

Seth: That's a little harsh.

CUT TO: Surf and Sand Hotel (The location of Black and White Affair)

Jan: I'm gonna show you the suite. You have 30 people from what I understand? The hotel room usually rents for $700.00 a night.

Summer: Sounds fabulous. Oh it's so nice.

Marissa: Oh, I like the big deck.

Summer: So do I. I really like the big deck.

Jan: So you obviously see how close how you know this guest room is to all the other guest rooms.

Marissa: Yeah.

Jan: And obviously noise is a concern for us while you're here.

Summer: Noise control. Yeah.

Jam: And you know you understand you're not planning a dance party or anything like that. So it's more, kind of a get together.

Summer: Definitely. We're trust worthy, don't worry.

Jan: You're trust worthy? All right.

CUT TO: Store

Luke: Wait, are you going with Marissa or are you going with Kristin?

Alex: I don't know. There's like mad tension there, so I don't know.

Luke: Can you imagine like Marissa and Kristin fighting over you?

Alex: Having Marissa and Kristin fighting over you?

Luke: Yeah.

Alex: Kristin's like a really good girl to hook up with and have fun with. We can have like so much fun. But, coming down to the girlfriend stuff, Marissa would like a better girl.

Luke: Such drama.

Alex: It is.

Ryan: Could have seen you though dude.

Alex: I know. It sucks for me because I don't know what to do because either way I'll be like hurting one.

Luke: It's a tough choice man. But it's a predicament…it's just the way it goes.

Alex: Exactly.

CUT TO: Kristin's House

Alex comes to pick her up. She rings the doorbell.

Kristin: Hey.

Alex: Hello.

Kristin: What's up? (They hug) Ready?

Alex: Okay.

Kristin: Bye Dad. Okay.

Alex: See ya Dennis.

They leave and go to a restaurant.

Alex: What the hell did Seth say to you today that got you so pissed off?

Kristin: At you?

Alex: Yeah, I sent you two messages and then you're like "I know why you're not responding because you're lying" or something like that.

Kristin: You did lie to me.

Alex: I didn't lie to you. I went to sleep last night.

Kristin: Taylor saw you at 9:15 Alex.

Alex: Where did she see me?

Kristin: Driving down from Marissa's house.

Alex: How did she know I was at Marissa's house?

Kristin: Well you were. So I mean don't say that because you were.

Alex: Maybe Taylor saw me but I wasn't there at 9:15 that's for sure.

Kristin: I know. So you were at Marissa's house. You just lied to me.

Alex: That's what I'm saying. It was like 7:30 when I was there.

Kristin: So then what were you doing up there? See I don't believe you.

Alex: She was weirded out because people were asking her "So what's going on like with you and Alex" and stuff like that and she didn't know what to say.

Kristin: She could be like "Uh, nothing. We're friends".

Alex: I guess that's not the way she feels or something like that.

Kristin: Well all I heard about is that you and Marissa had sex, and like Alex and Marissa. All right.

Alex: There's like so many times I could have gone and hung out with her.

Kristin: Whatever. 'Cause I am over it if all I'm gonna hear about is you and Marissa, you know? Then yeah, I'm over it. (Alex runs her fingers in her hair)

CUT TO: Surf and Sand Hotel

Marissa and her friends are getting ready for the party.

Lindsey: It's fun getting ready though.

Marissa: I like getting ready. Even if you don't really do anything.

Taylor: I'm wearing this.

Summer: This, really? That's so cute.

Lindsey: Remember the dress I wore sophmore year?

Marissa: When you went with Hue and he got kicked out.

Summer: Is that the one with the bow?

Lindsey: No.

Marissa: Your freshman year dress.

Lindsey: Shut up.

Marissa: Did you see my dress? It was orange.

Summer: I had a cute dress.

Marissa: Summer had a cute dress.

Lindsey: What was your dress?

Summer: It was the Vissi Viggi one, like green.

Lindsey: Oh that one was so pretty. Remember I tried to fit it into it?

Taylor: Kristin and all the junior girls are coming right?

Summer: Uh, yeah.

Marissa: I wonder what Alex and Kristin are gonna fight about tonight.

Taylor: Seriously.

Summer: I don't know, but hopefully they're not loud.

Marissa: Oh they will be.

Summer: I wish I had a white dress.

Taylor: I know, that's what I wanted to wear.

Summer: I know. I have never found a cute white dress like ever. They're all trashy.

CUT TO: Kristin's

She's getting ready.

Kaitlin: You look pretty.

Kristin: I have to ask what shoes should I wear. Ok, here. This one? Or this one?

Kaitlin: Those look more approiate with the outfit.

Kristin: I'm gonna call Alex and make sure they're coming to pick us up. I'm really not into this.

CUT TO: Ryan's House

Alex leaves to go get Kristin. She runs over Johnny's cologne.

Alex: It's broken.

Johnny: You just ran over my expensive thing of cologne dude.

Alex: It wasn't half full.

Johnny: How are you not full for running over my cologne? If I put a baby next to your car, you're gonna run over it?

Alex: Why would you put a baby next to my car?

Johnny: Why would I put cologne next to your car dude?

Alex: It's your fault.

Johnny: F off.

CUT TO: Party

Taylor: It's gonna be the best party of our senior year. Got that? (It shows them at the party and Kristin getting ready)

Summer: What's Kristin's phone number because she's with all…

Marissa: I just spoke with Johnny and he's like "Me, Alex, Kristin, and Kaitlin are gonna stop by and say hi and we're cruising over to Luke's".

Summer: What?

It shows them coming.

Kristin: I wanna stay for like 5 minutes. I'm sorry Alex. I just don't wanna hang out with these people right now. (They knock and Marissa answers the door. She hugs Alex when she comes in)

Marissa: Hi. This is Ryan's suit and it's blue and white.

Alex: I know.

Lindsey: This is fun though. Let's put on some music and dance. Hey guys come on let's dance.

Kristin: Nah.

Taylor: Come on everyone dance.

Lindsey: Woo! (People dance)

CUT TO: Outside

Marissa: Wait, you guys wanna come? At 2:00, we're all running down there and jumping in the water.

Alex: Naked.

Marissa: No, I'm wearing a bathing suit. You can go naked.

CUT TO: Inside

Lauren and Kristin are in the same room, but are talking to different people. Goes back and forth between the two's individual conversations.

Kristin: Alex's like "We're only here for 5 minutes". This is such bull s. Is this like the boycotting hotel room party right here?

Marissa: I like how we're all wearing black and Kristin's wearing white. How ironic.

Kristin: I'm the only one that wore white. I'm different.

Marissa: I just want to…

Girl: I know.

Kristin: All right let's go. Alex's lagging.

Cut to; Outside

Kristin: I wanna get out of here. I'm leaving.

Marissa: I swear if Kristin says she wants to leave one more time, I'm gonna pick up, pick her up and physically remove her from the hotel. (Alex goes inside. Kristin watches. Marissa goes inside and looks at Alex.)

Kristin: I seriously need to get out of here. I'm sorry. I'm leaving. (She goes to find Alex and everyone else follows) Kaitlin, let's get out of here. Come on. (They leave)

Kaitlin: What, we're leaving? Why aren't we staying? (Marissa goes outside)

Guy: Are you bummed?

Marissa: I'm so bummed right now.

Guy: On the whole night?

Marissa: Yeah.

Guy: Skinny dip sesh, later. (Everyone leaves so Marissa is alone. It shows Kristin and everyone leaving, then goes back to Marissa alone.

AN- Yeah, hopefully that was good. It's not gonna be exactly like Laguna Beach, but I liked the way they introduced everyone, so yeah. Feedback would be GREATLY appreciated, just so I know whether or not to continue or where people want things to go. It'll be more in-depth and less choppy later, but I'm kinda tired so yeah.

K


	2. The Bondfire

Title: The Bondfire

Thanks for the feedback, much appreciated. Yeah, things will definitely change from the original show, hopefully people will like the changes…when those start anyway.

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own anything…anything at all.

Previously on New Port Beach…

Marissa: (V.O.) The Black and White party was supposed to be the best party of our senior party.

CUT TO: The party

Marissa: I'm wearing a bathing suit. You can go naked.

Marissa: (V.O.) But Kristin made sure that didn't happen.

CUT TO: Party

Kristin: Alex's like "we're only here for 5 minutes". This is bull s.

Marissa: (V.O.) I guess she was mad when she found out Alex and I left Ryan's barbecue together.

CUT TO: Ryan's barbecue

Alex: (to Marissa) You coming over?

Marissa: (V.O.) I'd never steal a girl away from another girl, but with those two, you never know if they're on or not.

CUT TO: Dinner.

Kristin: You just lied to me.

CUT TO: Kristin and Seth

Marissa: (V.O.) Especially with all the guys Kristin has on the side.

Kristin: You're sick of hooking up with the same girl? Who?

Seth: You know it's you.

CUT TO: The store

First it shows Marissa and Summer together doing stuff, then them going to the mall.

Marissa: (V.O.) So for now, I'm hanging out with my best friend Summer. And doing what girls do when things aren't going their way, shop.

Summer: I love this place. Which way is Mac?

Marissa: (Points) Straight through there.

Woman: Hello.

Marissa & Summer: Hello.

Woman: So what brings you into Mac?

Summer: Makeup.

Woman: Of course. What a silly question.

Summer: Like, should we just get our makeup done for tonight?

Woman: Yeah, we can play around and do…

Summer: Here's the rule.

Woman: Okay.

Summer: Not too much.

Woman: Okay. Not too much.

Summer: Not too heavy.

Marissa: Isn't the more orange-y colors bring out the blue?

Woman: Yeah, the blue. Like we can do bronzes.

Summer: I've never had…

Woman: Coppers.

Summer: Let's do something like that.

Woman: Okay. All right.

Summer: But not too sparkly.

Woman: What is tonight by the way?

Marissa: One of our friends is having an open mic night at a coffee club that he set up.

Summer: And we're doing to Sushi and then to a friend's house.

Woman: Oh, cool. Nice. So are you going out solo tonight or do you have dates?

Marissa: We're always solo.

Woman: No ball and chain?

Summer: No. No ball and chain whatsoever.

Opening Credits

CUT TO: The Beach

Alex and Kristin are going surfing.

Alex: (She's showing her how to surf) Going down. One, two, three. And stand up. It's as easy as that. One, up.

Kristin: Okay.

Alex: One up. Two bring this foot back there. Three drag this forward. Bam! And then stand up.

Kristin: Okay.

Alex: And the thing about it being like such a crazy place like this you gotta be aware of like everyone else around you.

Kristin: Holy s!

Alex: It's not hard.

Kristin: I'm not good at that.

Alex: Just like you watch out for people and people watch out for you.

Kristin: What are you going to be doing?

Alex: I'll be taking some waves too. Well mostly me pushing you in. Let's go in the water.

Kristin: I'm really not into this. (They go in.)

CUT TO: Road

Lindsey calls Taylor while driving.

Taylor: Hello?

Lindsey: Tay.

Taylor: Hey. What's up?

Lindsey: I got my letter from SMU.

Taylor: You did not.

Lindsey: Yeah.

Taylor: Ah! Are you in?

Lindsey: Uh huh.

Taylor: That is so amazing Lindsey.

Lindsey: I know. I'm so excited. I'm so excited. It's kind of scary though. What if I get a roommate and I just really don't like her?

Taylor: Then you can call me and I can come visit you.

Lindsey: But what about BYU? Have you heard?

Taylor: Yeah.

Lindsey: Will you wait for me to open it?

Taylor: Sure.

Lindsey: I'll come pick you up.

Taylor: Bye.

CUT TO: The Beach

They're still surfing

Kristin: Alex! Oh my God. (She tries to surf but falls off the surfboard) Ah! (She whines and then gets out of the water) Oh my god. (Alex is still surfing but comes out when she sees Kristin sitting on the beach. She puts her normal shirt back on)

Alex: (She sits next to her) So what did you think?

Kristin: Well I mean I didn't really do much.

Alex: If you do again you have to promise me that you'll actually like wanna do it. So we don't like waste our time.

Kristin: Sorry for wasting your time Alex.

Alex: You didn't waste my time, it just seemed like you were wasting your time.

Kristin: Okay, whatever. Then I don't like it.

Alex: You wanna go? (She nods) All right, let's go. (They get to leave)

Kristin: Thanks for taking me surfing.

Alex: You and Kaitlin still cooking tonight?

Kristin: Yeah. We'll meet you at Johnny's.

CUT TO: Downtown

Ryan: Mochos! Come here. I've been calling people. Okay. Think of something. Give us a beat. Okay? We're gonna hook you up. (The guys says something) Yeah, yeah, there we go. Talk to you later. (On the phone) Matt, dude I'm sorry. My phone's running out of battery right now, but I wanna talk to you about something real quick. We're gonna be having an open mic night for Active Young America. It's a non profit organization I'm in. I wanna talk to you about maybe singing a few songs. 'Cause you have a great voice and I wanna expose you. (His phone runs out) Damn it.

CUT TO: The Beach

Taylor and Lindsey are reading Taylor's letter from BYU.

Lindsey: I don't know. I mean, senior year's been so fun.

Taylor: It's like, I'm so nervous, because like if I don't get in, I've worked for this my whole entire high school.

Lindsey: Aren't you so excited to open it?

Taylor: (Holding the letter) I'm so nervous Lindsey, you know?

Lindsey: Yeah.

Taylor: This is my only choice school. It's the only school I applied to. Like if I don't get in, then I'm still gonna go up there. I'm still gonna be a part of the scene because I'm not staying here. That's for sure.

Lindsey: Yeah.

Taylor: I'm getting out of the bubble. Like I wanna be around those people, I wanna be around people with the same standards and I wanna get out of this party scene and stupid kids screwing up on their parent's money.

Lindsey: Okay, open it.

Taylor: (She opens it and starts to read from it) Okay, ready? (They squeal)

Lindsey: Just do it.

Taylor: "Dear Taylor, thank you for selecting Bringum Young University for your undergraduate education. Your application has been carefully + thoughtfully reviewed. Because of the high number of competitive students applying to BYU, we regret to inform you that we are unable to offer you admissions".

Lindsey: Oh no.

Taylor: What am I supposed to do now?

Lindsey: It's okay. Give me a hug. (She hugs Taylor) Come here. It's okay.

Taylor: I'm not staying here. I'm not gonna stay in New Port, you know?

Lindsey: I know exactly how you feel.

Taylor: This sucks. This totally sucks. (They get up and leave the beach)

CUT TO: The Store

Kristin and Kaitlin are getting food for the dinner they're cooking for Alex and Johnny.

Kristin: I think it'll be really fun to cook for Alex and Johnny.

Kaitlin: Do you know how to cook?

Kristin: I think we could pull it off. We could do it. Let's both get a basket because we don't know how much food we're getting.

Kaitlin: All right.

Kristin: (Kaitlin shows her the cheese) Fetta cheese for sure. Do they like fetta cheese though?

Kaitlin: Yeah.

Kristin: Are you sure?

Kaitlin: I don't care.

Kristin: I don't think they do.

Kaitlin: Yeah, they do. They'll eat it.

Kristin: Okay.

Kaitlin: Get this kind of lettuce. Just a little guy though. Like this one.

Kristin: I think that's cabbage. Yeah that's cabbage. Just kidding. Okay, here's what we can do. We can make some kind of pasta and put like chicken in it.

Kaitlin: Yeah.

Kristin: How much chicken do we get?

Kaitlin: Just a little bit, 'cause it's gross when there's a lot of chicken in your spaghetti, you know?

Kristin: Or it should be like shrimp or something.

Kaitlin: Shrimp's too like…you can taste their veins.

Kristin: Kaitlin, should I say can I have a pound?

Kaitlin: Half a pound?

Kristin: Half a pound.

Kaitlin: Did you say have a pound?

Kristin: Yeah. Well no, should I say a pound? Hi.

Kaitlin: Hi. Can we get one of the boneless skinless chicken breasts? Just a piece? Is that enough? Yeah, that's plenty, 'cause we'll cut it up into little pieces.

Kristin: Yeah, for sure.

CUT TO: Johnny's House

Kristin and Kaitlin go inside to cook dinner.

Kaitlin: This is gonna be an adventure for me. Do you think Alex could be in a jealous rage again?

Kristin: With Alex, you never know. Are we gonna knock?

Kaitlin: We never knock.

Johnny: Wild Oats? No.

Kristin: Guys, get out of the kitchen. You can't see what we're making.

Johnny: (Shows Alex the box) Organic cake.

Alex: Oh my god.

Kristin: Hey! Shut up.

Johnny: Fetta cheese? (Kristin laughs) Fetta cheese?

Kristin: I told you, they don't even know what it is. Fetta it's…

Johnny: You know what this is? It's like goat.

Kristin: (She laughs) Told you. You guys, just get out. You don't even know like anything about cooking. Just get out.

Johnny: Hey. I'll have my pasta without fetta cheese please.

Kristin: It doesn't go on the pasta, dumbass.

Johnny: Hey Alex.

Alex: Yeah?

Johnny: Wanna go to Jack In The Box?

Kristin: Shut up. You guys are so mean.

CUT TO: Marissa and Summer

They're going to Open Mic Night.

Summer: So Ryan's thing starts in 45 minutes. We're gonna be late.

Marissa: So we'll make an entrance and then we'll just leave early.

Summer: Okay. Can we stay for like 10 minutes?

Marissa: No, we can stay for at least a half an hour. Personally I would like to support Ryan because I think what he's doing is really cool.

Summer: I really like the idea of AYA, the Active Young America thing.

Marissa: Me too.

Summer: I think it's cool. I will give them money because I think it's cool.

Marissa: So you'll give them money, but you won't give them like an hour of your time?

Summer: Well I just don't like the whole like hippie lets play guitar and sing soul songs.

CUT TO: Open Mic Night

Music is playing as people listen. Marissa and Summer go over to Ryan and hug him.

Summer: Hi.

Ryan: Hey Summer. (Marissa hugs him) Hey Marissa. How's it going? This is just the first one. It's only going to get bigger.

Marissa: Okay.

CUT TO: Inside

Ryan: Tonight, we are pretty much exposing Active Young America, which is a non profit organization. That a bunch of us kind of, all kind of pitched in ideas. The whole goal of Active Young America is kind of much unite young people through our common goals of giving the future a voice. (As he talks it shows Marissa and Summer listening)

CUT TO: Outside

Marissa: There they are.

Summer: Hello! (They go to their friends)

CUT TO: Inside

Luke: I'm sorry I gotta catch up really quick. This is not an organization called AYA. This is a movement. This is like woman's liberation or civil rights. It's going big. Woo!

CUT TO: Johnny's

Kaitlin: (She's laughing) Nothing, your face. (Everyone's eating) You like it?

Kristin: I don't think they like it.

Johnny: Hey Kaitlin, have you checked on your cake?

Kaitlin: Oh, I didn't set a timer. (Everyone laughs. Kaitlin goes to check it) Oh no. (She pulls it out) Oh it looks so good, it's perfect. (She moves it around) Look, it jiggles.

Alex: Oh god.

Johnny: Why does it taste so bad?

Kristin: 'Cause the dressing's like retarded. (Alex smells it)

Kaitlin: Everything else is good. Other than the sauce, you know, like the noodles and the chicken's good. (Everyone keeps eating. Kristin's cell rings but she ignores it)

Alex: Want me to get your phone?

Kristin: I don't care that much about it.

Alex: Did you ask me to or not?

Kristin: No.

Alex: Why don't you just turn your phone off?

Kaitlin: We get detention tomorrow Kristin.

Kristin: Mm-hmm. (Kristin and Alex drink their water) Why is everyone so quiet? (Her phone starts to ring again. Alex gets mad. She gets up to answer it) Hey Sam. What are you doing? Oh, you are?

Alex: (She sighs) Damn it.

CUT TO: Open Mic Night

Someone finishes playing and everyone claps.

Guy: Love you Ryan. Remember this possible with you.

Luke: Yeah Ryan. (He high fives Ryan)

CUT TO: Outside

Girl: Where did you guys go shopping?

Summer: Southcoast Plaza. Who's ready to go to Sushi? I'm ready to go to Sushi.

Girl: Yeah, I'm ready.

CUT TO: Inside

Ryan: (Marissa hugs Ryan) Thanks for coming by.

CUT TO: Outside

Marissa and Summer leave.

Marissa: That was interesting.

Summer: I thought it was fun.

Marissa: It was really cool.

Summer: It was cool.

Marissa: It would've been nicer if we stayed for a while and sit down and stuff.

Summer: Yeah. I like more upbeat fun music.

CUT TO: Johnny's

Everyone's cleaning up while Kristin is still on the phone.

Kristin: What? Oh my god. Me, Alex, Johnny, and Kaitlin. Oh my god. I'll tell you about it later. All righty, bye. (She hangs up the phone)

Alex: Why are you being so weird?

Kristin: Me?

Alex: Yeah.

Kristin: I'm not acting weird. I'm just tired. I'm really exhausted.

Alex: Seriously.

Kristin: What? I'm not being weird. I'm just really tired, seriously.

Alex: You're being weird.

Kristin: I'm not being weird.

Alex: Why you going home?

Kristin: 'Cause I'm tired and I have detention tomorrow morning. Besides I'm not doing anything.

Alex: Standard. What are you doing tomorrow night?

Kristin: Jake's house, probably. What?

Alex: Nothing. No comprende tu. (She gets a weird look when Alex walks into the kitchen)

Kaitlin: Ready?

Kristin: Yeah. Bye Johnny.

Johnny: Thanks for dinner.

Kristen and Kaitlin are walking out of Johnny's house.

Kristin: Yeah. 'Cause I hate Alex. No. Anytime I'm not like all over her, she freaks out and doesn't know how to act or anything. It pisses me off. (First shows them leaving, then Alex and Johnny in the kitchen) \

Kitchen

Alex: Just so fing frustrated.

Johnny: Both of them together, I can't deal.

Alex: They're probably saying the same thing about us right now.

Johnny: Probably.

Alex: I'm so over that. What do you want me to do with that cake Johnny? Just wrap it?

Johnny: Just throw it away.

CUT TO: Harbor High School

Marissa is leaving to go home, when Seth sees her and goes to talk to her.

Seth: Sup Marissa?

Marissa: Hey. What's up?

Seth: Nothing. What are you doing?

Marissa: Going home.

Seth: Are you going to that bonfire tonight? I like it heard about it.

Marissa: Yeah, yeah, yeah. We're trying to get a few people to go down there. Are you gonna go?

Seth: I don't know. Where is it?

Marissa: Just down on the beach.

Seth: We'll see, we'll see. My busy lifestyle. All right, I'll see ya.

Marissa: Bye. (She pulls out and leaves)

CUT TO: Ice Cream Place

Taylor and Kristin are getting ice cream.

Taylor: Thank you.

Kristin: Here you go. (They sit down outside to eat it) Last night with Alex was really, really weird.

Taylor: Why?

Kristin: It wasn't so weird, it was just like, I don't know.

Taylor: What did you cook for them last night?

Kristin: (She laughs) Um, like bow tie pasta with chicken and Alfredo sauce. It tasted like feet.

Taylor: Did they like it?

Kristin: (She shakes her head) Nuh-uh.

Taylor: What did you do after?

Kristin: I went home. I didn't want to hang out with Alex.

Taylor: Are you just annoyed?

Kristin: Yeah, I'm annoyed with her because she gets mad at me when I'm not all over her, you know?

CUT TO: Alex's Work

Alex calls Marissa when she's at work

CUT TO: Marissa's Work

Marissa: Thank you for calling Second Reef. This is Marissa.

Alex: Thank you for calling Second Reef. (It shows Alex and Marissa on screen as they talk) What's going on?

Marissa: Oh nothing, working. You?

Alex: How stoked are you to be inside right now? This beautiful day.

Marissa: Shut up. I wanna be at the beach so bad.

Alex: I can't wait to get out of here. You going to the bonfire though, right?

Marissa: Yeah, I'm gonna go straight after work.

Alex: Good.

Marissa: Okay, I'll see you in a little bit. Okay bye.

Alex: Talk to you later. (They hang up. It shows Alex at work talking to her co-worker, JD)

JD: A lot of fun, juggling these two girls around?

Alex: No, I'm not juggling two girls around.

JD: Okay.

Alex: Me and Marissa, it's interesting and at the same time it's kinda weird. It's not like it's complicated as with me and Kristin, so…

JD: Predicament.

Alex: Yup.

CUT TO: The Bonfire

Everyone is going to it.

Alex: Hey, let's get this fire going.

Taylor: I'm good at lighting fires.

Marissa: I'm just putting on the new logs.

Alex: You're like Jessica Simpson like with lighter fluid. (She tries to poke Alex with the poker. It shows Summer trying to make a call on her phone but she can't)

Lindsey: Taylor, will you hold it still?

Luke: I did my whole senior project on the humanal step potential movement.

Marissa: Mm-hmm. I don't really know this.

Luke: All right. In the '50s and '60s there was this humanistic psychologists that introduced this idea that instead of being told your problems were and have to had your problems fixed, it was more like putting it within themselves and like trying to solve it within themselves.

Summer: (She's trying to find service on her phone) Doesn't my fing phone know I need to make a phone call?

Kristen and Alex are further down the beach talking to each other.

Kristin: I won't be, okay. I won't be.

Alex: Whatever. Let's just do it later.

Kristin: Alex, I don't want to talk about it right now. I don't want to talk about it right now.

Alex: That's what I'm saying. I don't want to do anything right now.

Kristin: Okay.

Alex: I just want to be able to talk to you as friends.

Kristin: Alex, I'll call you when I know what I'm gonna do, okay? (She walks away toward her friends)

Marissa and Luke talking in the middle of the bonfire.

Luke: It's a life changing experience for me. Most people say that if they could have gone back and won the lotto, that they would have rather gone back and done like the seminar.

Marissa: Personally, I think I'd go for the lotto.

Taylor: Do not go in the bathroom. I already checked them out.

Alex: You're hogging my chair.

Marissa: Where the hell have you been?

Alex: Talking on my phone.

Marissa: Oh. What's wrong with you?

Alex: I'm bummed.

Marissa: What is wrong with you? Do you really not wanna tell me?

Alex: I wanna get the hell out of here so bad. I wish it was August 25 right now. My first day of school. We're gonna have so much fun at school.

Marissa: I wanna go right now. I just wanna leave.

Alex: I wanna leave so bad. I'm not trying to bring anything up, but there's so many things I wish I could take back and just like not have happened.

Marissa: Like what?

Alex: Like I don't regret that we ever hooked up or anything like that, we became better friends from that, but like I regret the situation I got put into.

Marissa: For a really long time, I did regret everything. I mean, it was like fun while it lasted. But it just almost wasn't worth it because of all the s we went through.

Alex: It's so standard. I learned a lot though. Like I'm glad I went through it, like the one time.

Marissa: Don't lie to two girls that are gonna end up, you know having the same friends.

Alex: I am trying. What do you suggest I do to have fun?

Marissa: Alex, if you wanted someone, you could have them. Yeah you could. (Everyone says good bye as they leave. When Kristin leaves, her phone rings)

Kristin: What's up Sam? I'm leaving the beach right now but Alex + Johnny and stuff are still chilling. Alex? No I'm over it.

When everyone left, Marissa, Luke, Ryan and Alex stayed.

Marissa: We need to figure out a senior prank 'cause we haven't done one yet.

Ryan: Yeah, I've have like 5 pranks in the making, bro.

Johnny: I like the fing fish prank. That's kinda funny.

Marissa: Fish prank?

Ryan: We're gonna buy a 100 goldfish and put them in the pool.

Marissa: No they'll die right away. It's chlorine.

Ryan: Exactly.

Marissa: You guys are so mean.

Alex: No it's so standard for a goldfish. That's why they're like 99 cents. It's like 99 cents for the month. And then you're done. (Marissa laughs) They're good for a month and then you say good bye. Time to cry. (Marissa laughs)

Marissa: 1, 2, 3. (They throw water on the fire so it goes out.) Woo!

Alex: Whoa.

Marissa: Let's go. (Everyone leaves)

The End


	3. Fast Cars and Fast Women

Thanks for all the Feedback. It touches me right here points to heart.

Previously On Laguna Beach…

Marissa: (V.O.) Our senior year in New Port wasn't exactly going smoothly. (Shows the Black and White Affair and then Taylor getting rejected from BYU) Taylor got rejected from the only school she applied to.

Taylor: I'm not staying here. I'm not gonna stay in New Port.

Marissa: (V.O.) (Shows the dinner at Johnny's) And Alex was beginning to find out she wasn't the only person in Kristin's life.

Kristin: What's up, Sam?

Marissa: (V.O.) (Shows the bonfire) she tried talking to her at the bonfire.

Kristin: I don't want to talk about it right now. I don't want to talk about it right now. (She walks away)

Marissa: (V.O.) But typical Kristin. She just turned and walked away. With Kristin out of the picture, it looked like Alex and I could hang out again.

Marissa: Alex, if you wanted someone, you could have them.

Marissa: (V.O.) (Shows the fashion show Alex, Marissa, and Ryan went to) But yet another girl was about to catch Alex's attention. (Shows Kristin shopping for a new car) And meanwhile, Kristin had only two things on her mind: scoring a new car and a junior named Sam.

CUT TO: Kristin's House

Kristin: All right, I have a question for you. Do you think I could persuade Dad into getting me a new car?

Mike: Keep dreaming.

Kristin: Why? Seriously, the car is falling apart. You had it. You know.

Mike: Kristin, you screwed that car up more than I did.

Kristin: All right, I've dinged it a few times, but you like, you needed a new transmission and stuff because you messed it up.

Mike: I didn't do that.

Kristin: Yeah you did. You needed a new transmission.

Mike: Yeah but that's not because of me. That's just because the car was old.

Kristin: Exactly. The car is old and that was 3 years ago.

Mike: No that car is fine.

Kristin: Mike, you know that car is a piece of s. Yeah.

Mike: I don't think he'll do it.

Kristin: Whatever.

Opening Credits

CUT TO: Restaurant

Jen: Did you guys have fun last night?

Marissa: Yeah, except I had a water balloon thrown at me at the bonfire. My eye like still hurts.

Summer: That was Seth.

Marissa: It was Seth.

Jen: I thought Alex was going to talk to Kristin last night.

Marissa: She did.

Jen: Are they going back out now?

Marissa: No. She was all bummed on her last night. She was just like "I just wanna leave, I wanna leave right now, I hate this town, like there's nothing here for me anymore". I was like easy.

Jen: Aw. When does San Francisco State start? August?

Marissa: hers starts August 25 I think.

Jen: How far are you and Alex from each other?

Marissa: Like 5 minutes.

Summer: Really? I think you guys are gonna get married.

Jen: Mm-hmm.

Marissa: (She shakes her head) I think we're gonna be best friends.

Jen: No that stuff happens though.

Marissa: I don't wanna marry Alex.

Summer: Why not? She's cool. You'd have pretty babies.

Jen: You would have pretty babies. Your babies would be like the popular ones at school. (They all laugh)

Marissa: Sweet Jen.

Summer: They would.

CUT TO: Restaurant

Kristin: Okay, Alex and I got in a fight at the bonfire.

Kaitlin: About what?

Kristin: Sam. She was like "Who knows what you're doing with Sam".

Kaitlin: Oh my god.

Kristin: I was like "Alex you've gotta be kidding me". So anyways, we got in a fight and I was like "I'm not talking about this right now" or whatever + I just walked away. So then she was like "Kristin, you know, you say one thing + you act completely opposite". And I was like "All right, I'll give you that". I like told her that I liked her and then I act like I don't give a s about her, you know?

Kaitlin: Yeah.

Kristin: And so I was like "I'll give you that and that's just my way of getting over things". 'Cause like a week and a half ago that's when I told her I still liked her and to me it sounded like she was over it, you know? And last night, she was like "Kristin I said that I wanted to ease into things again". And I was like "Well how? You never"…you know?

Kaitlin: Yeah.

Kristin: So now I don't really know what the deal is and like how to act with Sam and I don't know if I should call Sam.

Kaitlin: It's so dumb.

Kristin: I don't know.

CUT TO: Alex

She is driving her car to Ryan's

Alex: (She honks her horn and Ryan comes out) Ryan dog.

Ryan: What up? (They high five)

Alex: What's going on?

Ryan: Not too much. What's going on with you?

Alex: Not much. Just got off work.

Ryan: Yeah any hotties walking?

Alex: Not really. Waiting for summertime for that one. What's going on?

Ryan: We're going to go to this fashion show thing. My parents said I could invite a couple friends.

Alex: Fashion show?

Ryan: A fashion show. Fashion show, models, after party, runway, everything.

Alex: Shut up.

Ryan: Yeah.

Alex: Who's going to go? Like me and you?

Ryan: Me, you. I was thinking of asking Marissa.

Alex: Oh Marissa?

Ryan: Yeah. 'Cause it seems like she's kind of into fashion things.

Alex: Cool, nice. It's a good call.

Ryan: Yeah.

Alex: That'd be sick. I wanna go.

Ryan: I'm beat. All right, well go home. Give me a call later.

Alex: Yeah. Later. (She starts her car up and leaves as Ryan leaves on his skateboard)

CUT TO: Kristin's House

Kristin, Kaitlin, and Sam are leaving to look at cars.

Kaitlin: Hey Sam.

Sam: Are we taking your car Kristin?

Kristin: Yeah.

Kaitlin: It's a good day to go car shopping.

Kristin: Sam, I was talking to my brother about it the other day and he was like "There's no way you're getting a new car".

Sam: Just try to get good grades.

Kristin: No I have a 3.6.

Sam: That's not bad.

Kristin: I know. Well like my dad used to tell me if I got a 3.5 or better I'd get a new car. Nothing ever happened. I don't know. This car is seriously falling apart though.

Kaitlin: Wow. (They're pulling in to a car dealership) These are some rich cars.

Kristin: Oh my god.

Kaitlin: I'd feel like such hot s driving that.

Kristin: Oh my god yeah.

Kaitlin: They're all like shiny and like clean.

Kristin: I know.

Kaitlin: They're staring at you. "Buy me".

Kristin: "Buy me". (They go inside)

Sam: Oh my god.

Kaitlin: (They're looking at cars) $150,000. There's no door. I guess it's just a thing to look at.

Kristin: (She gets in one) I want this car.

Sam: I can see you in a car like this.

Kristin: Oh my god. (Kaitlin and Kristin get in a black one)

Kaitlin: This is like the Batmobile.

Kristin: Look at Sam. He is so hot.

Kaitlin: Sam.

Kristin: Sam. Come here. (He walks over to them)

Kaitlin: Look at the gear changer. It's like a nub. (It shows them looking at the cars)

Sam: (They go to leave) I hate going to car shops.

Kristin: So do I. Now I want a new car. Here's the old Suzu.

CUT TO: Highway

Ryan, Marissa, and Alex are driving to the fashion show in LA.

Alex: Here's good old LA. It's so different from New Port. It just reminds me of a big city.

Ryan: Yeah.

Alex: I can't even tell what city I'm in. I'm just in a big city.

Marissa: These stores are so weird. They're just like open.

Alex: Best way to attract people to come in.

Marissa: I guess.

Ryan: I like it though. I think it's sort of LA. It's generally really flat.

Alex: I have no idea what to expect tonight.

Marissa: It's a fashion show. There's a big catwalk and music playing.

Alex: And a bunch of anorexic models cruising up and down.

Marissa: Oh yeah.

Alex: Too skinny is definitely unattractive. Like, there's a fine line between skinny and unattractively skinny.

Marissa: They made skinny sexy.

CUT TO: Highway

Kristin is driving back to New Port. Her car is making funny noises.

Sam: Your car sounds pretty good.

Kristin: Do you hear that? I need a new car. Oh my god.

Kaitlin: Kristin, pretend like something's wrong and be like "Dad, this is normal".

Kristin: Listen to that. That's not normal. Oh yes, please break down on me.

Kaitlin: Oh Kristin no way.

Kristin: Yeah way. I want a new car.

Kaitlin: It breaks down and then you don't have a car.

Kristin: Oh right. Do you hear that? (The car starts to hiss)

Sam: Oh no.

Kristin: Oh my god. (Kaitlin screams) What if it explodes?

Kaitlin: I want to get out. I'm really scared right now. I'm not driving. Your car is smoking.

Kristin: My car is dunzo! You guys I don't know what to do. Should I call AAA?

Kaitlin: Yes.

Kristin: Okay. (She gets her phone and calls)

Kaitlin: Oh my god I hate this. This happened to me last year.

Kristin: (Someone honks at her) What do you want me to do a? God! (Someone swears at her. She gets a shocked look on her face)

Kaitlin: Idiot. Oh my god.

Kristin: (On her phone) Okay thank you. (Someone honks)

Kaitlin: F off!

Kristin: Bitch.

Kaitlin: God. How do they expect Kristin to move her car?

Kristin: Okay bye. (She hangs up) 30 minutes or less.

Kaitlin: Are they coming to tow it?

Kristin: Uh-huh.

Kaitlin: My sister's coming right now but that's not gonna do anything.

Sam: Such a big traffic jam.

Kaitlin: What?

Kristin: Oh my god. That's bad. That's like knarly traffic. Well it's kind of like an accident. Like, you know?

Kaitlin: People are getting mad because of what you're doing. (Someone honks and swears so Kristin laughs)

Kristin: This is a lot of stress on me. Is that Katherine? Katherine! My car overheated. I called AAA. (Someone honks so she leaves) Katherine got really pretty. How ironic is that we go look at a bunch of cars and my car breaks down on the way home.

Kaitlin: It's fate telling you that you need to get a new car.

Kristin: Exactly. I'll be like "Dad, you're Buddhist. Do you believe in that?" Oh my god.

Kaitlin: Notice every person that honks is driving a nice car.

Kristin: BMW, Mercedes, fing Range Rovers. Yeah.

Kaitlin: There's a cop right there.

Kristin: Where?

Kaitlin: Right there. Passing.

Kristin: Oh. I hate talking to cops.

Kaitlin: He turned on the lights.

Kristin: God. I can't move my car you idiot. Yeah. Get off your motorcycle you lazy ass.

Kaitlin: You have to get out and talk to him.

Kristin: What the f do you want me to say to him?

Kaitlin: Just be like "My car is overheated. I'm waiting for AAA". (Kristin gets out) Oh my god.

Kristin: My car overheated. I can't move it. It turned off on me. I'm waiting for AAA.

Cop: You're telling me your car doesn't start?

Kristin: It won't move, yeah. It starts but it won't move. It just completely shut off on me. The steering doesn't work or anything. I can't move it. And I don't want to because it's overheating.

Cop: Go wait in the car. (Kristin gets back in the car)

Kaitlin: What did he say?

Kristin: I was trying not to be mean to him.

Kaitlin: What did he say?

Kristin: He was like "You're telling me". He was just being an a.

CUT TO: LA (The hotel for the pre-show)

Ryan: I wonder how it's gonna be. I've never been to a fashion show.

Marissa: Neither have I.

Ryan: I think it's cool about fashion. It's straight up wearable art, you know? It's the way I see it. An expression. Just the same as art.

Alex: I went through my sandwich so fast.

Marissa: Are you kidding? Do you want half of mine? You can use it. (Marissa slaps Alex. Alex and Ryan laugh) Makeup's so cool. You can make the ugliest person attractive with makeup. What is she doing?

Ryan: Don't ask.

Marissa: Go get dressed. Go. It's like wearable art on our faces.

Ryan: That sort of brings out an artistic sense.

Marissa: It does. I wear my makeup according to mood. You can always tell when I'm in a bad mood 'cause I wear a lot of dark eye makeup (Alex looks at her face)

Alex: Bad mood?

Marissa: Nuh-uh. It's just blue. 'Cause it matches my shirt.

Alex: Oh. (She laughs) Just making sure.

Marissa: But I'm in a good mood when I take the time to match. Are you done honey?

Alex: Are you ready honey? (Marissa laughs)

CUT TO: Highway

Kristin is moving her car as Kaitlin and Sam push it.

Kaitlin: Kristin steer to the side. (Then the car gets towed)

Kristin: Oh my god.

Kaitlin: Kristin you can get out now. (Kristin gets out) You're gonna have bad luck.

Kristin: My dad, my dad.

Sam: Where's your dad?

Kristin: He's hanging around. (Her dad looks at the car) He's so mad. He's so mad. What?

Dennis: So she's gonna drive you guys home?

Kristin: Yeah. She has her car here though.

Dennis: Oh you do? (It shows the car getting towed away and Kristin being driven home by her dad)

CUT TO: Dinner

Kaitlin and Kristin are eating

Kaitlin: So what did your dad say about your car?

Kristin: Oh. That I need to learn to love it because I'm going to have it for the next four years.

Kaitlin: That sucks.

Kristin: That it was my fault because I didn't put oil in it. So I should not rewarded for stupidity.

Kaitlin: How are you supposed to know how to oil in your car?

Kristin: I don't know. Do you check your oil?

Kaitlin: No.

Kristin: All right then.

Kaitlin: If anything happens, I just tell my dad.

Kristin: Does everyone check their oil or something? I never knew.

Kaitlin: Anyway, where's Alex?

Kristin: She went to a fashion show up in LA with Ryan and Marissa.

Kaitlin: Is she there for the night or is she coming back?

Kristin: She's there for the night.

Kaitlin: Are you bummed or…?

Kristin: No I'm not bummed. Marissa probably thinks she's all cool.

Kaitlin: Yeah.

Kristin: "I'm with Alex at a fashion show". Like someone at a fashion school.

CUT TO: LA

They're going to the fashion show

Alex is watching the models. Marissa doesn't look happy.

Marissa: Was that unattractively skinny?

Alex: She's hot. That's hot.

Marissa: That's what?

Alex: That's hot. (One model comes out that Alex likes) Ryan, check that one out. (They bump fists. The model looks at Alex) She's not too skinny. (Marissa leans to hear) She's not too skinny at all. She has such a hot face.

CUT TO: Outside

The Model: (To Alex) You're super gorgeous.

Ryan: Isn't she?

Marissa: What did she just say to you?

Alex: "You're super gorgeous".

Marissa: Oh.

Alex: I love that girl, dude, she's so hot.

Marissa: I'm a little pissed about it.

Ryan: She wants to take a picture with you. (Ryan takes a picture of Alex and the model)

Model: I smiled! Take another one.

Ryan: No. It's great. All right. Thank you. Are going to the after party? (She nods) Well I'm sure we'll see you there.

Model: She's mad. (She leaves)

Alex: What was that all about?

Ryan: She thought you were her girlfriend and you were gonna get mad at her.

Marissa: Ohhh. That was random. (They go to the after party)

Ryan: Right, let's go to the after party.

CUT TO: The After Party

Marissa: I don't feel comfortable here.

Alex: Really?

Marissa: I don't know, I don't like it.

Ryan: Tonight is gonna be fun.

Alex: I'd think, gimme about two hours. (Checks her watch) Two hours. Here we go. Right now, I'm apologizing ahead of time for how I'm gonna act in about an hour and a half.

Marissa: Just don't leave me, please.

Alex: We won't leave you.

Marissa: Yes, you will.

Alex: Well I'm gonna be around here, but it's easy to find us.

Marissa: I'm gonna get left.

Ryan: Let's go inside, she'll be fine.

Marissa: Yeah, go, go.

Alex: Let's get in there. (They go inside. Alex starts dancing with the model and Ryan is standing with Marissa. Then as Marissa dances, she watches Alex with a sad face)

Marissa: I don't want to be here right now. (Marissa walks outside. She goes to her car and calls a friend) Ok. I am so hurting right now. I'm chilling in my car alone. (We see Alex outside with some models) And Alex has like three models around her. And one of them walks up and she's all, she looks at her and "You are so gorgeous". I'm just like ugh! This is not working. (She starts her car + goes home) No. (She sighs) No I don't know. This sucks.

CUT TO: Alex, Ryan and some models

Alex: Hey, what's up with Marissa?

Ryan: I don't know. She's all made.

Alex: Alright. I'm gonna go see what's up.

Shows Alex walking toward Marissa's car, until she drives away not seeing Alex.

Alex: Random.

CUT TO: A golf course in New Port

Alex and Ryan are golfing

Alex: She was kind of acting weird. 'Cause I was dancing one of these girls I met there. One of the models chicks from the show. She was acting all weird. One minute she was all bitter. She took off. She was like "I can't believe those models. So stupid" and all that stuff. Kind of making fun of the girl I was talking with. Like we're cool, I just, I was like making jokes. This is gonna be such a hard shot.

CUT TO: Road

Marissa: The fashion show was really, really cool.

Jen: And the models were like drop dead?

Marissa: They were cute. They were all skinny. One of them, this girl like loved Alex. She walks up. This girl was cute, and so Ryan's like "Oh dude I'll get a picture with you and her". And she looks over at me after she takes the picture and like "Oh my god, you're so mad at me". And she like runs away.

Jen: What? Was she a bitch?

Marissa: No, she wasn't. She was like dumb as dirt. She's all stupid. And Alex made friendly with a couple runway models.

Jen: I'm sure she made friendly. Does Kristin know about this friendliness?

Marissa: I don't know. (She waves at someone)

CUT TO: Restaurant

Kristin and Alex are going to dinner

Kristin: So what's up?

Alex: It was so much fun. The fashion show, the after party. (She nods) All the models were so hot.

Kristin: Yeah.

Alex: It was knarly.

Kristin: Why didn't Marissa wanna go to the party?

Alex: She was stressing out a bit, I don't know. Me and Ryan had so much fun, though. I don't know. What did you do last night?

Kristin: I went to dinner with Zac.

Alex: Really?

Kristin: Yeah.

Alex: Just the two of you?

Kristin: Uh-huh. He has a girlfriend and oh my god, they're so cute. Oh my god.

Alex: How do you know?

Kristin: How do I know?

Alex: Yeah.

Kristin: 'Cause his screensaver's a picture of her and she like called him + they were talking and they're just really cute.

Alex: What did you guys do?

Kristin: We just went to dinner.

Alex: And then what?

Kristin: What?

Alex: And then what?

Kristin: I just went home.

Alex: He just dropped you off?

Kristin: Yeah.

Alex: That was it?

Kristin: Yeah.

Alex: Random.

Kristin: Yeah.

Waiter: You guys want any more bread?

Kristin: I'm okay.

Alex: We're all right. Thanks.

Kristin: Thank you.

Alex: So do you want to go home after this?

Kristin: She shakes her head

Alex: No?

Kristin: No.

Alex: What do you want to do?

Kristin: I don't know. What do you wanna do? (They get up and leave. They go to a house and go inside)

The End


	4. 18 Candles

Title: 18 Candles

Previously on New Port…

Marissa: (V.O.) (Shows Marissa and Alex in LA) I was excited to go to the fashion show in LA. But I was more excited to spending some time with Alex.

Alex: Are you ready honey? (Marissa laughs)

Marissa: (V.O.) We were having fun checking out all the models, until one started checking out Alex.

Marissa: (Shows Marissa in her car watching Alex) Okay I am so hurting right now. Alex's got like three models around her. This sucks.

Marissa: (V.O.) (Shows Alex out with Kristin) And to make matters worse, the next day, Alex went running back to Kristin.

Alex: So do you wanna go home after this?

Marissa: (V.O.) (Shows Summer and Marissa go in a nail salon that Lindsey and Taylor are in) And Summer and I were about to find out we're on the "I forgot you" list for Lindsey's 18th birthday (Shows her party)

CUT TO: Lindsey's House

Donna: I'm so proud of you honey. Here you're 18 and tonight you're gonna have your own birthday party without your parents there for the first time. I know you're gonna have a great time. So I have a big surprise. Know how you're going to New York for your spring break for 4 days next week? You're going to Manhattan?

Lindsey: Yeah.

Donna: Well, this is probably a really great birthday present.

Lindsey: What is it?

Donna: Well there's a casting director and she's actually a casting director for on Broadway shows. You have an opportunity to have an audition.

Lindsey: What?

Donna: At 10:15 in the morning, Wednesday.

Lindsey: What?

Donna: You have an audition for Wicked, Rent, or Hairspray. We're not sure which. Wednesday morning, 10:15.

Lindsey: What?

Donna: Yes.

Lindsey: What do I do?

Donna: You just sing your heart out. You just be yourself. Just be Lindsey. (She hugs Lindsey) I know.

Opening Credits

CUT TO: Lindsey's Car

Taylor is getting in.

Taylor: Hey Birthday girl.

Lindsey: Hi. Look how cute my present is. Just kidding. Okay. So we're leaving for New York on Monday.

Taylor: I'm so excited.

Lindsey: It's weird that it's finally here. Okay how is my audition?

Taylor: I know. Seriously Lindsey this could be like your big break.

Lindsey: I called my voice coach and I was like "Um…I need a lesson tomorrow".

Taylor: Yeah get on that.

Lindsey: Like badly.

Taylor: So are you excited for tonight?

Lindsey: I'm really excited.

Taylor: Yeah, it'll be so much fun.

Lindsey: I know.

Taylor: I just think that if you invited Marissa and Lo, I don't know, the group I guess would have been random.

Lindsey: Plus, we're not even that good friends with Summer and Marissa.

Taylor: Like growing apart.

Lindsey: Like we never talk to them. Besides we weren't invited to their birthday.

Taylor: Yeah. Yeah!

CUT TO: The Mall

Marissa and Summer are shopping

Summer: Is it just me or have Lindsey and Taylor been really retarded lately?

Marissa: I don't know. Taylor kept on telling me, she's like "I like you better when you're not around your friends". I was like wait.

Summer: Wait. Whoa, whoa, whoa. She likes you better when she's not around like me?

Marissa: Yeah.

Summer: When you're not around me?

Marissa: Yeah. "I just don't like you Summer". (They walk in a store)

Woman: Hello

Summer: Hello. (They look at makeup) She just talks.

Marissa: I don't know.

Summer: I don't know what it is but just lately they've been not that nice like not that friendly.

Marissa: Mean.

Summer: Kind of like stand offish.

Marissa: Guess what color lip gloss I'm wearing? Two faced.

Summer: Hmm…I can think of a person just like that.

CUT TO: Lindsey's Birthday Party

Lindsey: Oh my gosh. It's my birthday.

Kristin: Hot guys at the table to the left. What up? They're all hot, they know it. Wait, what's going on? Oh he's cute. Oh my god. Oh my god.

Kaitlin: The girl, which do you think is her boyfriend? (Lindsey shrugs)

Kristin: Let's write him a note. Do you have a pen? Here I do. I can't believe I'm doing this. (Kristin takes out a note)

Lindsey: Wait, what?

Gary: We're gonna write him a note.

Lindsey: What?

Kristin: What should I say? Okay, Gary help me.

Gary: Okay. "You are extremely sexy".

Kristin: Extremely…

Gary: "If you are single let me know and send this back with the waitress".

Kaitlin: Who's gonna put the note on there?

Kristin: The waitress.

Gary: Wait, how do you spell…(makes a kissing sound)?

Kaitlin: S.W.A.K. (They laugh)

Lindsey: Get it kicked out of the birthday party. (The guy looks at Kristin)

Kristin: Oh my god, I'm nervous.

Kaitlin: Hey waitress. Just give it to him.

Lindsey: But say it's from me (points at Kristin) and not her.

Kristin: He already knows. I think she's reading it out loud.

Gary: Let me protect you. (The guy gets up and goes over to them)

Kristin: He's hot. (Shakes his hand) I'm Kristin.

Guy: Kristin, nice to meet you.

Kristin: You too.

Guy: What are you guys up to tonight?

Kristin: (Points at Lindsey) It's her 18th birthday.

Guy: 18th birthday.

Kristin: Yeah we all think you're pretty.

Guy: Wow. How old are you? (Everyone starts laughing)

CUT TO: Ryan's House

The guys are hanging out. Ryan is hitting Alex.

Ryan: Don't touch that area.

Luke: Guys, guys come on. Love one another. (A phone rings. They laugh)

Johnny: We're just studying. (Alex laughs) Why do you sound so bitter? Let me call you back.

Alex: No, no, that's a huge part of having a girlfriend. You gotta be able to hang out with your bros.

Ryan: Kristin's cool, dude.

Alex: I know.

Ryan: But I mean like…

Alex: But I think me and her might be going back out again. But I think it'll be something completely different. I don't know. We'll see what happens. I wanna hang out with her a lot this summer.

Luke: Kristin's a dope chick.

Alex: Yeah she's cool. Yeah, it'll be good this time. I'm learning a lot with that chick so I know what to do and what not to do.

CUT TO: Party

Kristin's getting his number.

Guy: 5257? (She nods)

Lindsey: How come it's my birthday and you get the guy? (Everyone gets up and dances)

CUT TO: Marissa's House

They are having a family dinner

Jimmy: So um what's the deal? Making progress with your grades today? Any notes? No?

Julie: What happens when you don't get a note? You get the lecture.

Jimmy: You know Marissa, I understand this is a throwaway year okay? But you can get C's. C's are fine, okay? Anything below a C is not fine.

Marissa: The point is there's so little motivation for me to do well in school. I will get my C's in my class, I will pass, I will graduate. That's not a problem. I promise you I will do that.

Jimmy: Do what you gotta do. 'Cause you're in jail till you get it up.

Marissa: Are you serious?

Jimmy: Absolutely. You can't have grades like that. Get it up. You can't have a grade below a C or you're in jail, so get it up.

CUT TO: Party

Everyone is leaving.

Lindsey: This was so fun. Don't you think it was fun?

Taylor: It was fun. It was a good birthday.

Lindsey: It was perfect. This was so nice of you.

Taylor: Well you deserve it. Hello, you'd do the same for me.

Lindsey: I wouldn't. No just kidding. (They laugh)

Taylor: I was thinking about it and I was like looking around at everyone + I was just like "I'm so grateful Lindsey is my best friend". Like seriously though, it's like good to have someone that like backs me up or supports me in my decisions or just like with church and like morals and like just being like the only virgin of all my friends, you know?

Lindsey: We share that.

Taylor: Exactly. We connect on that level. I'm just so glad it works out, you know? I love you. (They hug)

Lindsey: Honestly, I couldn't ask for a better friend than you. I really couldn't. (They put their stuff in the car and leave)

CUT TO: Marissa's House

Marissa: Daddy, Summer thinks I shouldn't be grounded.

Summer: I think that Marissa should not be grounded.

Jimmy: I'm willing to listen to your argument.

Summer: Well Jimmy, I think it's second semester senior year.

Jim: Yes.

Summer: Marissa is a wonderful person.

Jimmy: She's a great kid.

Summer: I don't think that her grades reflect on her as a person. I don't think she's a bad kid. Jimmy please just let her come out with me.

Jimmy: Hey Summer, can you and Marissa go talk to Mr. Owlez and see if you can do some kind of special project?

Marissa: He won't.

Summer: He won't let us do anything like that.

Jimmy: Are you sure?

Summer: Positive.

Jimmy: Did you ask him before?

Summer: 98 Positive.

Jimmy: (Holds up two fingers) Well then you got a 2 chance. Make it happen Summer. You can do it. You and Marissa can be very persuasive.

Marissa: This is you ruining my senior year.

Jimmy: It is not. You know what? It's…

Marissa: "This is your senior year, you're gonna cruise, you know? Don't worry about grades". And then when my grades come, be like "You're not gonna cruise, you're grounded".

Julie: Why are we ruining it when you're the one who brought in those grades?

Marissa: Because you told me that I was gonna cruise.

Julie: You can cruise, but you can not get D's and F's. That's not cruising, that's failing.

Summer: Yeah, she does have a point. I'm sorry she does. I want you to be able to come out with me, duh!

Marissa: Hey Summer.

Summer: Sorry I tried. Your mom does have a point though you shouldn't be failing. I'm sorry. Just don't fail your classes.

Marissa: Summer, you suck.

Summer: Stop failing, go out.

CUT TO: A Nail Salon

Lindsey and Taylor are in there.

Taylor: Hi.

Lindsey: Hello.

Taylor: Good. We have an appointment. Taylor and Lindsey.

Woman: You want to pick your polish?

Lindsey: I'll just get a french.

Taylor: I want the hot pink. Don't get french on your toes. It looks like your toes are your fingers.

Lindsey: I know. I have it right now.

Taylor: (Moves her pants up) Look how dry my legs are. I'm so stoked you know what I mean? I love how we picked New York over Cabo you know?

Lindsey: Just to get away from all those people too.

Taylor: Although my dad doesn't wanna it to be like that. He was like giving me scenarios. "You're walking down the street Taylor and like a man grabs you guys and pulls you into an alley and you know has a gun to your head and like takes your bags or whatever".

Lindsey: Holds a gun to your head?

Taylor: Okay maybe I added the gun. (Lindsey laughs)

Lindsey: Do you think Summer and Marissa know about the party last night?

Taylor: Probably. I mean like everyone went.

Lindsey: Oh well. (Summer and Marissa walk in. Lindsey and Taylor look at each other)

Summer: Hi.

Lindsey: Hey guys.

Summer: Good how are you?

Lindsey: Good.

Taylor: When do you guys leave for Cabo?

Marissa: Tomorrow morning.

Summer: You're not going to Cabo.

Taylor: I know.

Lindsey: You leave tomorrow? How exciting.

Summer: Where are you guys going?

Lindsey: New York.

Taylor: Whoo! Yeah!

Marissa: I like your earrings Lindsey.

Summer: Were they a birthday gift?

Lindsey: Yeah Gary gave them to me. Matching green shirt.

Summer: Of course a matching green shirt.

Marissa: I don't know what color I want. (She gets up)

Taylor: Lindsey did you tell them about your Broadway?

Lindsey: No.

Taylor: Tell them. Hey guys guess what Lindsey gets to do.

Summer: What?

Lindsey: Guess what I get to do in New York.

Summer: What do you get to do in New York?

Lindsey: I have an audition with the casting director who casts Wicked, Rent, and Hairspray.

Summer: Are you serious? Oh my goodness. She got an audition for Broadway.

Marissa: What's Wicked?

Lindsey: They're a show. Like the top shows that are on there.

Summer; What about SMU? Did you get in?

Lindsey: Yeah.

Summer: Oh thank god.

Lindsey: Did you get in SC? (Summer shakes her head) You didn't? (She shakes it again) Oh. I'm sorry.

Summer: I'm crying.

Marissa: Is there two trays open?

Summer: Um, I'll go. Can I start?

Woman: Yes.

Summer: Okay.

Taylor: I'll be out in like two seconds.

Marissa: So yeah. (Summer sits in the chair)

Lindsey: You're still going to that fashion school right, Marissa?

Marissa: It's an art school.

Lindsey: Art school, fashion school, whatever. Oh I'm supposed to be at work right now.

Summer: Where does she work?

Lindsey: A flower shop.

Marissa: Lindsey where do you work?

Lindsey: A flower shop. I don't think it's gonna work for me.

(She gets up) Bye guys.

Summer: Have fun at work.

Marissa: See you in a week.

Lindsey: Have fun.

Marissa: See you.

Lindsey: Bye. (She leaves)

Taylor: Oh I love these shoes. I'm so wearing this to the beach.

Marissa: Let me see them.

Summer: Oh I want some.

Marissa: You'll get 'em, you'll get 'em. (Marissa sits where Taylor was)

Taylor: Have fun in Cabo.

Summer: Bye.

Marissa: Bye. See you in a week.

Summer: Have fun in New York. (Taylor leaves)

CUT TO: Airplane

It shows Taylor and Lindsey on their flight to New York

CUT TO: New York

They're on their way to the hotel

Lindsey: Ooh, I see our hotel. The big W. (They get out of the cab)

CUT TO: Their hotel room

Lindsey: Holy crap! Look at our view Taylor.

Taylor: Time square is right there. Don't you have to call your Broadway lady?

Lindsey: Crap, yeah I do. (She listens to the lady) Yeah okay.

Woman: Try to get here five minutes early.

Lindsey: Okay.

Woman: Have a good night.

Lindsey: You too. Bye. (She hangs up) Wow. Oh god.

Taylor: Sounds pretty hard.

Lindsey: I know. (She lies on the bed) I don't want to do this.

Taylor: Yeah you do. You'll be happier once you did it. Be happy Lindsey. Get excited. This is rad.

Lindsey: I'm happy. I know. I'm excited about it. I'm happy.

Taylor: Okay.

Lindsey: Should we go?

Taylor: What are you thinking right now?

Lindsey: I don't know.

CUT TO: New Port– Marissa goes to dinner with Seth.

Marissa: You're smart Seth.

Seth: Yeah I'm smart. I'm gifted. I just don't use my talents.

Marissa: Oh yeah. Me too. So I got a note that said I was in danger of failing.

Seth: If you fail can you not go to art school?

Marissa: I can't graduate.

Seth: No way. No way. So you can't walk down the aisle with all your friends? (She shakes her head) And the arches?

Marissa: I'm gonna graduate.

Seth: You will. You'll graduate. If you need my help you know where to call me.

Marissa: Yeah.

Seth: You know I'm probably in the same predicament. You excited to go to college?

Marissa: I'm so excited.

Seth: I don't want to go to college. I want to be a high schooler six years.

Marissa: No way. I want to go. Believe me last year it was "I don't want to leave my friends". Yeah. You will be…

Seth: It's not my friends. It's just like…I don't know. I just can't leave. I just can't leave. I don't know. It seems like there's a whole toss up between you, me, Alex, and Kristin.

Marissa: I don't know. They just…I can't stand being around those two. 'Cause all they do is fight. And I don't really like Alex when she's around her.

Seth: Really?

Marissa: I've seen Kristin fight so many girls. I don't know.

Seth: She's fun.

Marissa: She's fun?

Seth: Yeah.

Marissa: I constantly hear her saying like "I want to get away from this, I want to get away from Kristin, I don't want to be with Kristin". I'm sick of it. You know what?

Seth: Love's a hard thing to break.

Marissa: Yeah.

CUT TO: New York

Taylor: You're nervous about tomorrow morning. It's crazy girl. You're gonna be on Broadway.

Lindsey: Ugh, stop saying that.

Taylor: Okay but say, just hypothetically, that you get this Broadway.

Lindsey: I don't want to talk about this.

Taylor: I know. But just what would you do?

Lindsey: I don't want to talk about it.

Taylor: Hypothetically.

Lindsey: I don't want to talk about it.

Taylor; Would you move here?

Lindsey: I don't want to talk about it.

Taylor: Why not?

Lindsey: I just don't wanna talk about it.

Taylor: But I don't understand why not.

Lindsey: I just don't wanna talk about it Taylor. \

CUT TO: Ryan and Alex at Ryan's house

Alex: Dude, I'm so stoked for Cabo.

Ryan: I know man. Can't wait for the hook ups.

Alex: Yea can't wait for the surprises.

Ryan: Yea like I know Kristin's goin but if ya could would you hook up with Riss?

Alex: um, I don't know. She's a cool chick, and I don't wanna hurt her. Who knows? Who knows?

The End


	5. What happens in Cabo

Previously on Newport…

Marissa: (V.O.) (Shows Lindsey's birthday party) Summer and I weren't invited to Lindsey's birthday. (Shows them at the salon) So bumping into them at the nail salon the next day was a little awkward.

Summer: Were they a birthday gift?

Marissa: (V.O.) (Shows Lindsey and Taylor in New York) While they hit New York City (Shows Lindsey's audition) and Lindsey sang her heart out, (Shows Marissa getting grounded) I was in Newport, getting grounded for my bad grades.

Jimmy: You can't have a grade below a C or you're in jail so get it up.

Marissa: No this is you ruining my senior year.

Marissa: (V.O.) Summer was no help.

Summer: You shouldn't be failing. I'm sorry.

Marissa: Summer you suck.

MARISSA: (V.O.) (Shows Alex and Kristin) But all this drama kept my mind off Alex and Kristin.

Alex: Standard.

Marissa: (V.O.) Not for long though. (Shows them in Cabo) Spring break was just around the corner and Kristin was determined to make it one we'd never forget.

CUT TO: Nail Salon

Kristin: I'm so excited for Cabo.

Kaitlin: Me too. I'm gonna pack like tonight.

Kristin: I know, I know. Me too.

Kaitlin: What's the deal with you and Alex now? Anything?

Kristin: I don't know, no. Same as what it's always been.

Kaitlin: What if she hooks up with Marissa in Cabo? Would you be mad?

Kristin: Yeah but at the same time it's Cabo you know like I'm probably gonna hook up with someone else too. I wanna hook up with Sam. Oh my god, he's so hot.

Kaitlin: I know.

Kristin: I know. Are you gonna hook up with anyone?

Kaitlin: Probably not.

Kristin: But whatever happens in Cabo stays in Cabo. (They laugh)

Opening Credits

CUT TO: Street

Marissa and Jen are walking.

Jen: Someone stepped on my $200.00 straightener. I don't put it away for once and my mom fires my maid and so I'm a little unused to you know cleaning up after myself. Marissa you gotta wait for the light. (The two are about to cross an intersection, when a car comes up.)

Marissa: Look they stopped Jen. (They cross the street) Okay.

Jen: Okay.

Marissa: You're so weird. (They go in a bikini shop) We need bathing suits for Cabo. Ooh I like that one. (Tries to get it) Oh here. (Grabs something to get it)

Jen: You're doing the reaching sound. (Makes the sound and laughs) This is cool.

Marissa: Jen you've gotta be kidding me. Put it back.

Jen: Talk to me about Cabo. Who do you think is gonna hook up with who?

Marissa: You know like last year when you're hearing about like all the Cabo hook ups? They're always really random.

Jen: "Whatever happens in Cabo stays in Cabo". Your quote for the newspaper.

Marissa: Did you seriously quote me for that?

Jen: Uh huh. Do you like this? I can't decide.

Marissa: I don't know. I have to see it all Jen.

Jen: Okay I'm gonna try this on.

Marissa: Okay. Now you're not gonna get the other ones?

Jen: Well I'm gonna look.

Marissa picks up a possible bathing suit for herself , examining it.

Marissa: Wait who has this? Does someone have this bathing suit?

Jen: Yes.

Marissa: Who?

Jen: Kristin.

Marissa: Really? (Jen nods) (Marissa immediately drops the bathing suit, like it burned her.)

CUT TO: Road

Kristin, Kaitlin, and Sadie are walking

They go in a bikini shop

Kaitlin: Are you guys getting bathing suits?

Kristin: Uh huh. I'm getting one for Cabo. That's really, really, really, really cute. Oh my god I like this one a lot.

Kaitlin: This one's cute.

Kristin: Can I get a large top and a small bottom?

Woman: Yeah.

Kristin: Thank you so much. I'm so excited. I think that's really cute.

Woman: Do you want to start looking in a room?

Kristin: All right yeah. (They go in changing rooms and try on suits. Then they go in tanning booths.)

Sadie: (Her phone rings while she's on the tanning bed.) Hey. What ya doing?

Kristin: (Laughs) Nothing, how's your bed?

Sadie: It's fricken hot.

Kristin: I know. I'm so excited to go get a tan in Cabo.

Sadie: Oh I'm so…oh my god.

Kristin: I was asking Alex last night if like what she expects to happen in Cabo and she's like "Marissa is going…"

Sadie: Oh yeah.

Kristin: She's like "I don't know". She's like "I don't know if all of us are gonna hang out". I was like "What are you talking about?"

Sadie: Are you gonna hang out with her later?

Kristin: She's playing golf and then she's supposed to call me.

CUT TO: Aliso Creek Golf Course

Alex is there playing

Alex: Yeah. (She laughs. Ryan and Alex bump fists) Nice Ryan.

Ryan: Dude you and Marissa and fricken Kristin in Cabo dude.

Johnny: You're saying you're not gonna hook up with Marissa in Cabo?

Alex: There's no way I'm gonna hook up with Marissa.

Luke: I just picture this kid coming up in Cabo like two black eyes.

Alex: I don't want that to happen.

Johnny: Okay. I'll bet you 20 bucks right now I'm gonna be saving your ass.

Alex: You don't want me to take that bet. Stay down. (Johnny shoots)

Alex: Go! Go! Go! Oh!

Johnny: Look at it logically. It's me and you and then it's Kristin, Marissa+ then you mix that with what goes on in Cabo. Marissa will be in our room before the end of the first night, guaranteed.

Alex: No way.

Johnny: Guaranteed.

Alex: No way.

Johnny: All right. I bet you 20 bucks. 50. 50.

Alex: All right. Fine. (They shake on it) 50 bucks.

Johnny: You just lost 50 bucks.

CUT TO: Kristin's

She's packing for Cabo.

CUT TO: Marissa's

She's packing while on the phone.

Cut to; Alex's

She's packing too.

CUT TO: Kristin's

Shows her packing some more.

CUT TO: Marissa's

She's packing too still.

CUT TO: Alex's

She's packing still.

CUT TO: Kristin's

She's closing her suitcase.

CUT TO: Marissa's

She closes her suitcase and puts it on the floor

CUT TO: Alex's

She closes her stuff and gets her surfboard and leaves.

CUT TO: Cabo

It shows everyone arriving to Cabo.

Alex: Yeah. Woo hoo!

Kristin: I'm going straight to the pool. Cabo guys. I wonder how close that cruise ship is.

Johnny: Hey let's just have a big orgy. Are you guys down? Now that we're in Cabo. (They go to their rooms.)

Marissa: We'll see you guys at the pool.

Alex: See you.

Summer: Bye.

Alex: Remember that room number. (They go in their room) Nice room. This is rad. Such a nice room. (They go outside) Look at this view. What a view man.

CUT TO: Pool

Alex throws Kristin out of her way in the pool. Marissa watches. It just shows everyone having fun at the pool. Kristin is hanging out with Sam. Marissa gets in the water and goes over to Alex.

CUT TO: Kristin and Kaitlin's Room

They're getting ready to go out.

Kristin: Look how red my forehead is.

Kaitlin: My top is fine but my cheeks are like bright red. It looks like I have major acne or something.

Kristin: I have to turn the blow dryer on sorry. (She turns it on)

Kaitlin: Johnny and Alex are both like…

Kristin: Anytime I'm having a fun time she has to like freak out about it.

Kaitlin: Do you think you'll hook up with Sam tonight?

Kristin: what?

Kaitlin: Do you think you'll hook up with Sam tonight?

Kristin: I have no idea.

Kaitlin: He's like porn star looking or something.

Kristin: He's like such a sweet guy.

CUT TO: Marissa's Room

She and Summer are getting ready to go out.

Marissa: Is it too like floofy?

Summer: You know what? It's a tad floofy.

Marissa: Is it?

Summer: I must admit.

Marissa: Is it too?

Summer: No. It's cute.

Marissa: Does it look silly?

Summer: No. It doesn't look silly.

Marissa: What do you think Alex and Kristin are gonna fight about tonight?

Summer: Why would come to Cabo and get in a fight?

Marissa: You go to have a good time.

Summer: The thing is like I came to Cabo to like get away from it + everything like all the drama.

Marissa: It followed us.

Summer: It followed us. It follows us everywhere.

CUT TO: A nightclub in Cabo

Everyone is dancing and drinking.

Kristin: Hey! Sam, Sammy…This is where I did my lap dance again.

Guy: You're going to give her a lap dance?

Kristin: I already gave him one.

Alex: I can't hang with Kristin being here, dude. It pisses me off more than anything. She's so stupid, it's sad. (Kristin gets up on a pole + starts dancing. Alex gets really mad. She goes over to her) What the fk is your deal bitch? Hey, get up on the bar. You look real good slut!

Kristin: Get off!

Alex: Keep going? No, no seriously. I can get so much better than you I don't even care. I feel so sorry for you. (She tries to walk away but Alex won't let her)

Kristin: You leave me alone. Leave me the fk alone!

Alex: Look at you slut! Oh, my God! (She walks away. She waves at Sam. He goes over to her.)

Kristin: Sam! (She dances with him)

Alex: Dude, I've got to get out of here. (Marissa goes over to her)

Marissa: It's not necessary right now. It's not necessary…(Alex watches Kristin and Sam, looking upset. Then Kristin and Sam starting making out))

Alex: Slut! (She goes over to her) Don't even fking try to go out on me. You and me, completely done. You are such a fking h.

Kristin: And I'm trying…

Alex: Oh my gosh Sam, oh my gosh Sam, I'm such a slut. Fking hook up with me. You look so good. Keep dancing on the bar slut. (She walks away)

Kristin: Don't even try to call me, you fker. Fk you Alex! (Alex leaves the club)

Alex: What the fk dude! Where's Marissa!

CUT TO: The Next Day – Outside

Alex: What happened after we left last night?

Kaitlin: Ian went off on Kristin. He's like "You're so fking annoying Kristin. Get out".

Alex: Seriously.

Kaitlin: And she wouldn't get out.

Alex: I was so annoyed by her when we were walking. She just bugs me.

Marissa: You're being mean though. You don't have to be mean to me.

Alex: No, no that's where you were like "I'm not annoying". I'm like "No, no, not you". And I point to Kristin and I'm like "She's annoying".

Johnny: I just think we should go out not with her tonight.

Marissa: Can we please, no offense Alex, just look at her, I mean she's wearing a skirt and a little thong and she's up there on the pole. She knows that's slutty.

Alex: It got to the point where I saw her up there and I was just like…it was like idiot. I feel bad for her 'cause like she's a cool girl and all and she like wastes herself. It's so fking hard. I had like the best times and the worst times of my life with her.

CUT TO: Newport

Marissa and Kristin's dads are talking

Dennis: Have you heard from the girls down in Mexico?

Jimmy: Yeah, just a quick we made it. It's sunny, it's warm. We're gonna go out and tear it up tonight.

Dennis: Now I'm really comforted. (Jimmy laughs) 'Cause I haven't heard from Kristin.

Jimmy: Well what I asked Marissa to do as a favor to me, to really just kind of, you know sort of trade off being Mom with the others because…

Dennis: That's good advice.

Jimmy: My feeling is when she turns 18, she's an adult

Dennis: Yeah, I'm still trying to keep my daughter.

Jimmy: You're just wasting your time. It's a waste of time. She's an adult.

Dennis: Yeah.

Jimmy: She'll make her own decisions.

Dennis: Yeah. I'm trying to reel my daughter back in.

Jimmy: Yeah.

Dennis: You're pushing her out the door.

Dennis: Probably true.

Jimmy: It's a waste of time.

Dennis: Probably true.

CUT TO: Cabo

Kristin is going to the pool. Marissa is on the beach. Alex is on a boat.

Alex and her friends go to a island.

Alex: Oh my god. (They try to get out the boat) Oh no! So close. Whoa, whoa, whoa. (They get out of the boat) Dude I got like launched. Oh my god. Dude that is a knarly break right there.

Guy: So many people have died here.

Alex: So sketchy, it's so close to us dude. Oh my god.

Guy: Dude how are you gonna skin that?

Alex: Look at this set. (She goes in the water)

CUT TO: The hotel

Kaitlin and Kristin are doing their hair.

Kaitlin: So I was talking about you at breakfast and Alex's like "Can we just not talk about her any more?" And I was like…

Kristin: She came up to me in the pool today and apologized and I actually thought to let her have it. But then I was like "Ooh, I felt bad".

Kaitlin: I saw you guys.

Kristin: I was like "Get out of my life". And she was like… (Kristin gasps)

Kaitlin: I was there when you said that. And I was like "Kristin!"

Kristin: And I was like "I'm sorry".

Kaitlin: Well like you don't want her out of your life, but you want her out of the part where like she doesn't belong, you know? She has no right to say…

Kristin: If you want to be my friend, fine. But like this bull st that you do, I'm not okay with.

Kaitlin: Yeah. Do you think you'll be hanging out with Alex tonight?

Kristin: I don't know.

Kaitlin: Do you think she'll be in a jealous rage again?

Kristin: With Alex, you never know.

CUT TO: A restaurant.

Everyone is eating there. They make a toast.

Marissa: (Alex is drinking a lot) Alex, Alex, Alex, Alex, slow down. (They get their food) No Alex, you wanna eat that with it. Alex, Alex, honey. I'm gonna make you a little plate so you don't eat off mine, k?

Kristin: Try it.

Guy: You're gonna feed me?

Kristin: Yeah. Oh my god. (Alex looks at Kristin and she gives him a fake smile)

Alex: Are we gonna watch a movie tonight?

Marissa: Am I?

Alex: No, are we?

Marissa: There's no movies.

Alex: No seriously, I'm just gonna stay with you and just chill while you're…

Marissa: Are you serious?

Alex: You don't want to go out, so I'll just hang.

Marissa: No, are you kidding me?

Alex: The sound of your voice makes me want to stay.

Marissa: The sound of my voice? (She kisses her on the cheek. Kristin watches. Then she kisses her on the cheek)

Alex mouths I love you to Kristin. Kristin rolls her eyes at her.

Alex gets up. Her and Marissa leave together.

CUT TO: The Beach

Marissa and Alex are walking together.

Alex: I had fun last night. I had fun at dinner last night and stuff. Thank you so much for taking care of me.

Marissa: It's okay.

Alex: That was so bro of you.

Marissa: I know you would have done the same for me.

Alex: It's weird that like senior year everyone becomes good friends again.

Marissa: So many of the senior girls have hooked up with senior guys and they were all so un-predictable. Like…like what?

Alex: I don't know.

Marissa: What was that?

Alex: It's been damn un-predictable. It's so weird.

Marissa: We are gonna have so much fun next year because…

Alex: I know, I know.

Marissa: Like when they ask me where I'm going to school I'm like "San Francisco" and every single person says "I love it there".

Alex: Yeah, you'll be like my roommate though. You're gonna be with me a lot.

Marissa: I'm actually really stoked to have you there.

Alex: I know.

Marissa: 'Cause like I don't fight with you. If I do we make up.

Alex: Oh yeah. We fight. It's always just like fun. It's only friendly fighting.

Marissa: No it's not.

Alex: It's like when I came into the room.

Marissa: I have gotten in fight with you.

Alex: Yeah, yeah, yeah. It's kind of been a rough year. I'm sorry for the way things have turned out.

Marissa: What do you mean? Like you and Kristin?

Alex: Yeah, like…I know how we feel about each other, but like putting things into action is a lot harder.

Marissa: No it's not.

Alex: I don't know. I guess I've just given into what everyone expects from me. Like this summer was like everybody's fault.

Marissa: I don't think it's ever my fault. It's always you.

Alex: Had to have been your fault. It's always your fault. Everything was your fault.

Marissa: It is my fault?

Alex: Yeah.

Marissa: Did I make you lie to me so many times? I'm just kidding.

We see the two laughing and horsing around on the beach.

Alex: I can't believe we're going home today. Spring break went by so fast.

Marissa: Yeah. Back to reality.

CUT TO: Newport – A Restaurant

Sadie: Kristin, the first night you were there…(They all laugh)

Kristin: Alex was all mad because I wasn't hanging out with her you know?

Kaitlin: Did you guys like end it? Like talking? Well like obviously, are you like good?

Kristin: We left Cabo not really good and she was in sending me text messages on Sunday. Like, I don't know.

CUT TO: Ryan's House

Guy: So how was Cabo?

Johnny: Seriously like, if you hear about this…

Alex: I was just there like passed out. I don't know what happened.

Guy: When you woke up was Marissa there?

Alex: No she left at 10. I still slept in.

CUT TO: Restaurant

Kristin: She expected me to be all like all over it and like "Alex…"

Sadie: I thought she was mad because you were hooking up with Sam.

Kristin: Well yeah that's what I mean. 'Cause I wasn't with her, I was with Sam, you know? (Kristin and Sadie laugh)

Kaitlin: But like you can't get made at her for hooking up with Marissa.

Kristin: Yeah. She's such a hypocrite.

CUT TO: Ryan's

Alex: I made that bed with so much good intentions. You all know what happened…

Ryan: You gotta clarify that.

Alex: I don't know like the whole Kristin, Marissa thing, trying to go back in forth.

Guy: Alex triangle. Never ends.

CUT TO: A shop

Summer: So you never hooked up with Alex?

MARISSA: Summer! (Summer laughs)

Summer: Yes, it is gonna be your little secret?

Marissa: It'll be my little secret.

Summer: Hey!

Marissa: What happens in Cabo stays in Cabo. (They laugh) There a few things that are definitely staying in Cabo.

CUT TO: Beach

Alex is thinking before surfing. We hear the voices of Alex, Marissa+ Kristin.

Alex: (V.O.) There are some things I wish I could take back.

Marissa: (V.O.) At one time I did regret everything.

Kristin: (V.O.) (We see Kristin as she talks) So you were at Marissa's house. You just lied to me.

Marissa: (V.O.) (Shows her talking to him at the bonfire) Does it have to do with wanting someone else?

Alex: (V.O.) (Shows her yelling at Kristin in Cabo) You look so good. Keep dancing on the bar slut.

Marissa: (V.O.) (At the bonfire) If you wanted someone you could have them. (Alex goes in the water)

The End


	6. The Best Part of Breaking Up

Previously on Laguna Beach…

Marissa: (V.O.) (Shows Cabo) Spring break in Cabo was a wild time. And of course Kristin took it a little too far. (Shows Kristin at the club dancing on the pole) Alex wasn't a fan of Kristin's dancing. And she really lost it when she hooked up with Sam. (Shows Kristin kissing Sam)

Alex: Slut! running to? Me. (Shows Alex kiss Marissa on the cheek. Then walking on the beach) But what happens in Cabo stays in Cabo. (Shows Marissa and Summer talking)

Summer: You never hooked up with Alex?

Marissa: Summer!

Marissa: (V.O.) (Shows Alex looking at Kristin) But maybe this time they're really done.

Marissa: (V.O.) (Shows them at dinner) And who did she come to?

Alex: (At the club) You look so good. Keep dancing on the bar slut.

Marissa: (V.O.) If I know Kristin, she's already hard at work to get her back.

CUT TO: Kristin

She's on the phone outside near her pool with Kaitlin and Taylor.

Kristin: Yeah. (Hangs up) Hey guys I just got tickets to Blink 182. I think I'm gonna ask Alex. Do I have shade on me?

Kaitlin: Kristin this is like so déjà vu. Like every time you guys break up.

Kristin: Me and Alex?

Kaitlin: Yeah. You guys like go through phases.

Kristin: I know.

Kaitlin: It's like "Okay we're gonna broken up". And then you're back again + then you always somehow…

Kristin: I know. But it's just like friends you know what I mean?

Kaitlin: It's like different this time than it was.

Kristin: Yeah.

Kaitlin: It could turn into like you wanting to get back together again.

Kristin: I know.

Taylor: But I understand like Alex is really protective over you.

Kristin: She's knarly like she's like "I get jealous when you even hug a guy". I'm like that's ridiculous. And all I did with Sam was kiss him.

Opening Credits

CUT TO: Marissa's House

Summer: Are you serious?

Marissa: Yeah, do you wanna go?

Summer: Yes. That's fun. I've never been to a concert before.

Marissa: You've never been to any kind of concert?

Summer: Nuh-uh. So it's Blink 182?

Marissa: Yeah.

Summer: Ooh, I'm excited.

Marissa: But I have to go 'cause I just talked to Ryan and I have to go help him 'cause he's doing that fashion show.

Summer: I thought you were gonna help me pick out clothes.

Marissa: Do we have to do that right now?

Summer: No.

Marissa: Well then we'll do it later.

Summer: Wait for a fashion show?

Marissa: Yeah something for AYA.

Summer: I wanna go.

Marissa: Yeah he might actually need you to model hats for him. (Summer gets all excited.) It'll be fun.

Summer: As long as it's a cute hat.

CUT TO: Road

Alex is driving in her car. Kristin calls her. It shows both Alex + Kristin as they talk.

Alex: Hello?

Kristin: Alex.

Alex: Hey.

Kristin: Hey what's up?

Alex: What are you doing?

Kristin: Nothing. What are you doing?

Alex: Just driving.

Kristin: Hey, Alex do you wanna go to a Blink 182 concert with me tomorrow night?

Alex: Yeah.

Kristin: You don't sound very excited.

Alex: Nah. Where is it?

Kristin: You want to?

Alex: Sure.

Kristin: It's down in San Diego and we'd have to leave around like 3:00, 4:00, around there. You want to?

Alex: Yeah I'm down.

Kristin: Okay. Cool. (Shows Alex in her car. She hangs up the phone, then it shows Kristin hang up her phone.)

Alex then dials some numbers on her phone.

Alex: Hey I just got off the phone with Kristin, so far plans working.

Marissa: I don't know, this seems like it could just blow up in our faces.

Alex: Nah, I think we'll be good. You know this is the only way that we can both be happy.

Marissa: Yeah, it's just I don't know. We'll see how things go I guess.

Alex: Don't worry about it. I'll catch ya later.

Marissa: Alright, bye.

CUT TO: Ryan's Fashion Show Location

Ryan, Luke, and Marissa are going inside.

Dora: How many models do we have total?

Ryan: Well we have eight me, seven with Kaitlin, we have supposedly eight with Tanner. So we have both sixteen plus seven is…a lot. (Everyone laughs)

Dora: All right so we have four designers.

Ryan: Right.

Tabatha: We've just found that the more details that you figure out ahead of time, just makes a smoother event. Especially because we do have 20-25 minute frame. We like the fashion show to be flowing rather to have all four designers go quick, have fast pace music, have the MC on it, so we just to make sure that you're thinking about all these things.

Ryan: It's definitely on our minds.

Tabatha: We're thinking of a dress rehearsal tomorrow at 3:00.

Luke: How about like 4:00?

Marissa: You know what's really easy? If you take pictures with a digital Polaroid of the T-shirts and the outfits and put them on a big poster board and put them in order, with people's names under them.

Ryan: Oh Marissa!

Marissa: Well that's what we had to do, we used to use the Polaroid's. Otherwise it's really confusing.

Ryan: Well we gotta go.

Tabatha: Yeah do what you gotta do for tomorrow.

Dora: Definitely have work to do. (Ryan, Marissa, and Luke leave)

Marissa: Ryan I'll see you at the Blink concert.

Ryan: All right. Good deal.

CUT TO: Alex's Work

Alex: Kristin she wants to get back together so bad.

Cara: She does. So are you gonna hang out more?

Alex: We use to have much fun together.

Cara: Yeah.

Alex: Like I didn't have that much fun with anybody else. And that's why we're good together. Like every other girl that I was with didn't compare.

Cara: Didn't compare.

Alex: She said the same way about me. Now…

Cara: You guys are just kinda maxing out.

Alex: I know.

Cara: Kinda thing.

Alex: That's why it's so hard. On top of that there's Marissa. Like she'll say "Oh I don't care, I don't care", but whatever, but still. I don't know. She acts a completely different way. We'll see.

Cara: Yeah.

CUT TO: The Blink 182 Concert

Summer and Marissa are finding their seats.

Summer: Wait, we're in section 101?

CUT TO: Outside

Kristin and Alex are going in. Then Ryan and Johnny go in.

CUT TO: Inside.

Marissa is on her phone.

Alex: Hello?

Marissa: Alex.

Alex: (Shows her coming in with Kristin) What are you doing?

Marissa: What are you doing?

Alex: Just got in here.

Marissa: In where? Wait are you coming here?

Alex: Yeah.

Marissa: Oh I didn't know you were coming.

Summer: Wait is Alex coming?

Marissa: Who are you here with? (Alex and Kristin have come in)

Alex: With Kristin.

Marissa: Are you serious? What is your seat number? (She looks for her. Alex tries to get Marissa to see her)

Alex: Marissa!

Summer: Is she here?

Marissa: Where is she?

Summer: Alex! Kristin! (Kristin ignores them) Where's your guys' seats? Wait I thought that Sam and Kristin were hooking up.

Marissa: Where are you sitting? Okay.

Summer: Okay Kristin. Kristin hates us.

Marissa: No Kristin hates me but that's okay. (Someone points to where Marissa + Summer are because that's where Kristin and Alex sit) Oh are you kidding me? (Alex and Kristin go over there and sit) She looks like a happy camper. (Marissa and Summer laugh) 'Cause I called Alex right?

Summer: So? Kristin wore like her P.J.'s

Alex: What a coincidence.

Marissa: There's Johnny and Ryan. Johnny! Ryan! (They go over to them. Marissa hugs Ryan) Thank God. You just saved me from Kristin.

Summer: What seat are you guys in?

Summer: Oh I see smoke poofs. Smoke poofs. Does that mean people are blazing?

Marissa: That's not cigarette poof.

Summer: That's definitely not a cigarette poof. (People start cheering) Ooh it's starting. Look.

Marissa: Whoo! (The show starts. People cheer. Marissa takes a picture of her + Summer)

Summer: I know this one. (It shows them watching the show and having fun)

CUT TO: The Parking Lot

Everyone is getting ready to leave.

Ryan: That was awesome.

Summer: Where's my car? That's what I wanna know. (As they try to leave a short guy comes up to them. Summer runs away)

Guy: Hey slow down! I've got a fast car and you'd look good in it. What the fk bitch? What do ya got to say M Fr?

Marissa: Okay now we bail.

Johnny: What up?

Guy: What?

Johnny: I'm not saying anything.

Guy: What's up dog? Where are these sluts at? I gotta big dk!

Ryan: What did you say?

Summer: I can't believe that guy called us sluts.

Guy: What you got on it?

Ryan: You called these girls sluts?

Guy: What you got on it? Got something on it M Fr?

Ryan: No, man I got nothing on it.

Guy: What? Yeah bitch!

Ryan: I got nothing on it.

Guy: Fkin shut your mouth then M Fr!

Marissa: (Ryan looks at the guy) Ryan, Ryan, Ryan! Ryan, Ryan! (Ryan walks away from him)

Guy: I got my boys right here dog! What you got on it?

Ryan: You call my girls sluts you're going to get the st kicked out of you.

Guy: Shut up bitch! I got my boys right here to beat your ass! You + your boys! (Marissa holds off Ryan)

Summer: No guys stop.

Alex: Whoa, whoa, what the Fk? What did I miss?

Marissa: Let's just go.

Alex: What the fk?

Kristin: What just happened?

Summer: The guy called us sluts. So Ryan was like "Why did you call them sluts?" He called me a slut.

Kristin: Marissa looks like a slut.

Kristen turned just in time to miss the glare Alex sent her way.

Guy: I'll beat your fen little py ass!

Ryan: I bet you will. I bet you will.

Kristin: So stressing. Oh god.

Marissa: Open your car please. I wanna go.

Guy: Bring it dog, bring it! You and I right now dog! (Alex goes over there)

Kristin: Alex, Alex, Alex.

Ryan: This guy calls these girls sluts.

Alex: Dude we're over this dude.

Guy: Heard of bum fights? This here is shorty fights right now dog!

Ryan: Shorty fights?

Guy: Shorty fights kick your ass! (He laughs)

Ryan: I put $10.00 on you.

Guy: You little bitch! That little bitch right there!

Alex: Why don't we just go our separate ways? Let's just go our separate ways. (Everyone goes home)

CUT TO: The beach

Marissa and Summer are talking while sitting outside near the beach.

Marissa: (Summer is laughing) Who do you think would have won between Ryan and the little person?

Summer: That's what I was just thinking about. That little tattooed man had lots of big tattooed friends with him.

Marissa: With the big tattooed friends he would've lost.

Summer: Yeah.

Marissa: I'm talking like Ryan and little man.

Summer: Oh, I think Ryan. I was afraid.

Marissa: He was rude. That's why Ryan was mad at him. He was defending us.

Summer: I know. It was appreciated.

Marissa: I like when Alex came up and she was like "What is going on?"

Summer: It was funny though. The concert, it was just, it was fun. Thanks for taking me.

Marissa: You're welcome.

Summer: So the fashion show is later on today. That's gonna be cool. Are the hats like for AYA?

Marissa: I love Ryan's hats. He basically wants to make young people feel like they can make a difference. And that they can do things. I mean it should be fun.

Summer: Well I support that.

Marissa: Yeah.

CUT TO: Ryan's

He is getting ready for the dress rehearsal

Luke: Well yeah kind of, I mean Ryan and I are back at his house, trying to plan out and like time the event. It's gonna be huge. It's gonna be great. (Ryan is measuring something) To the door is about like right here.

Ryan: It's like guy is walking across, shows off…wait. Then they walk over here.

Luke: Ryan check this out. I know this is kinda crazy and complicated but you got people coming in from both entrances.

Ryan: Yeah. One and then the other.

Luke: So this guy crosses over to that corner, cruises around here, comes out, when he goes out there, this guy comes out, and goes to that corner + he comes…oh no dude.

Ryan: That might blow your time so much.

Luke: I wish Marissa came. She's like good with this stuff.

Ryan: I know.

Cu to: Kristin's House

Mike: So when are you going to see her? You gonna go work out?

Kristin: Uh huh.

Mike: Why are you still hanging out with her?

Kristin: With Alex?

Mike: Yeah. What the hell is about with that? (She laughs) You're such an idiot. (It shows Alex driving)

Kristin: Uh, no we're just friends. We're not like…

Mike: You're just friends but you go to the gym together?

Kristin: All right we're like good friends but obviously we still like each other. (Alex gets out of the car) But we're not together.

Mike: Just to hook up? Sorry.

Kristin: I don't know.

Mike: That's cool.

Alex: Let's go guys. Yeah.

Kristin: What's up?

Mike: What's up? (Mike and Alex high five) How's it goin' man? How you been?

Alex: Good.

Kristin: Hi. (They get Alex's car and leave)

CUT TO: The fashion show location – Backstage

Marissa goes backstage.

Ryan: Marissa all right here's the deal. Let's do this.

Marissa: Do we know what order we're doing these all in?

Ryan: Yes I have your order.

Marissa: Okay cool. Are we doing like how we did in the dress rehearsal?

Ryan: No.

Marissa: How are we doing it?

Ryan: I just need to make sure I have all the hats prepared for the right person at the right time.

Marissa: Why don't you take tape and stick it on the inside and be like "Marissa 1", "Marissa 2".

Ryan: Okay.

Marissa: Or like "Summer 1".

Ryan: We have to do that in 10 minutes.

Marissa: Go get tape. I'll do it.

Ryan: Whoever claims the green hat…

Marissa: What green hat?

Ryan: Good question. (We see all the hats) I thought I had more than this.

Marissa: Where's Alex?

Ryan: She's with Kristin.

Marissa: Are they coming?

Ryan: They should be coming.

Marissa: Is someone gonna call and find out?

Ryan: Is this all my hats?

CUT TO: The Gym.

Shows Alex and Kristin working out together.

Alex: Hi. (When she comes back up, she touches Kristin's face and then she does it again. Then she stops.)

Kristin: Keep going.

Alex: Hold on a second.

CUT TO: The Fashion Show

Luke: Just tell me who I'm after on the second run. Who's the last person?

Ryan: After Marissa and Summer.

Luke: Okay.

Summer: This is my second hat. This is my first hat. Marissa and I know what we're doing. Kaitlin's gonna do this and then we're gonna hand it to this and then Marissa has to have it here.

CUT TO: Car

Alex is driving to the fashion show.

Kristin: (We hear a ringtone) This is for when my Dad calls me.

Alex: Which one?

Kristin: This one. (Plays it) That's for my Dad. But my phone's always on vibrate but yeah. (Plays another one) This is yours. (She laughs)

Alex: That's only mine?

Kristin: That's like "oh".

Alex: That's mine? Really?

CUT TO: Fashion Show.

Ryan: You guys ready to go? You guys ready to go? You guys ready to go?

Luke: Yeah, yeah, yeah.

Ryan: No it's Luke, then…

Luke: Everyone needs to relax over here.

Tabatha: Guys 5 minute warning.

Ryan: Dude who the fk did this?

CUT TO: Outside

Kristin and Alex are going in.

Kristin: I wanna get in the front row.

CUT TO: Inside

Luke: The designer and owner of charge of put some clothes on clothing companies, first of all I just want to say a big thanks to Ryan Phillips. (Shows backstage as he talks on stage) Because Ryan Atwood is the starter of Active Young America which is a non profit organization that was started here in Newport to increase and empower the youth's potential. (People clap) So here comes the line and have a nice night. (Ryan comes out)

Kristin: Whoo! (He does something funny. Kristin laughs. Johnny comes out) Come on Johnny, attitude. Oh what? (She laughs) (It shows other people modeling including Taylor) Come on Taylor. (Shows backstage then shows onstage)

Marissa: Here we go. (Marissa and Summer go out)

Kristin: Why would she ever wear that? Marissa a model? Not! (She shakes her head)

Alex: Dude, why the Fk you gotta do that?

Kristin: What?

Alex: Like, I get that you two aren't cool, but she is like my oldest friend. I'm not sayin you gotta be like buddy buddy but at least drop it when I'm around.

Kristin: Are you serious?

Alex: Yeah, don't put me in the middle of your guys's beef.

Kristin: Fine, whatever. It's dropped, calm down.

Shows Backstage

Kaitlin: Oh god.

Kristin: (Luke and Johnny go out) Yeah! (They switch hats so Kristin laughs) Whoo!

Ryan: (Shows Backstage) Which one is it? Which one is it?

Guy: Dude it's that one.

Ryan: This one.

Guy: Ryan, Ryan, Ryan! (Shows Ryan and Luke onstage)

Kristin: Those two are both hot. (Everyone who modeled goes onstage. Alex hugs Kristin and kisses her head)

Ryan: I just want to say thank you to all the designers and all who donated their time to a good cause. Thanks again.

Guy: You rock Ryan. Good job Ryan.

Ryan: How did that work? (Shows Alex and Kristin together as they leave)

CUT TO: Marissa's House

Summer: So what's up with you and Alex? (She shrugs) I'm sorry. If it was 10 degrees warmer, we could so be at the beach right now.

Marissa: We could be at the beach right now. No big deal.

Summer: Yeah. When are we going to go to Laguna and find boys?

Marissa: Soon hopefully. There's none here. We've used them all up. (Summer laughs)

Summer: We've used them all up.

Marissa: Are coming over to watch The Valley tonight?

Summer: Duh!

CUT TO: A shop

Kaitlin: What are you and Alex doing tonight?

Kristin: She's getting sand sego and we're gonna take it down to the beach by like the montage and then we're gonna play miniature golf. Isn't that cute?

Kaitlin: You guys are a lot alike huh?

Kristin: Oh my god, yeah. And that's why we fight so much 'cause we're both stubborn and neither of us will be like "Okay I'm sorry".

Kaitlin: You both want your way.

Kristin: Yeah.

Kaitlin: And you guys have different opinions. You're like "No I'm right".

Kristin: Yeah. Always.

Kaitlin: It's really cute what Alex's doing though. Really cute.

Kristin: Things are really good right now. Which is good.

Kaitlin: You're really in love with her huh?

Kristin: Uh huh.

CUT TO: Kristin's

Alex is going to her door and gets a flower from a bush to give to her. She knocks.

Kristin: (To her dog) Who's here? Who's here? (She opens the door. Alex gives her the flower and she hugs her. Then it shows them at the beach)

Alex: Picnic on the beach. Looks good. (She laughs) Let's clear the dubree. (Alex moves a stick. Kristin laughs) Ooh! (Alex lays out the blanket) It's gonna fit one of us. (She laughs) Rice. (She lays on the blanket) Ooh, addamame. (Alex hands them to her)

Kristin: what did you call it addamame?

Alex: Addamames.

Kristin: Like add?

Alex: Soy sauce?

Kristin: No. (Alex lays down next to her)

Alex: How was coffee?

Kristin: It was good.

Alex: What did you guys talk about?

Kristin: Um…

Alex: You're not telling me something.

Kristin: (She laughs) What am I not telling you? We were just talking. I don't remember.

Alex: You don't remember? It's like something I would say.

Kristin: I don't know.

Alex: Why are you all the way over there?

Kristin: Because all the food's right here.

Alex: You're not eating the sushi yet are you?

Kristin: Okay I'll lay right here. (Alex laughs)

Alex: Oh my god.

Kristin: You were gonna bring candles? Oh!

Alex: Damn it.

CUT TO: Marissa's House

She is having her Valley night party.

Marissa: Do you see what time it is?

Summer: Yeah. The food fell.

Marissa: It fell?

Summer: Yeah I don't know if it was yours. See it's all sticky?

Marissa: It's on. Everyone watches The Valley.

CUT TO: Alex and Kristin

Alex: Nice grip. Did you remember to lock your little fingers?

Kristin: Yeah.

Alex: Oh. Your little fingers.

Kristin: All right ready? (She swings)

Alex: Oh my god.

Kristin: Oh my god. Did you see it?

Alex: That's a joke. Where does this lead?

Kristin: Three.

Alex: Oh.

Kristin: Three. Yeah. Okay fine.

CUT TO: Marissa's

Jen: Did they already break up?

Taylor: They break up like every episode and get back together (Also shows Alex and Kristin on the screen)

Jen: They are going out.

Marissa: Oh in the show.

Jen: Oh.

Taylor: That's what we were talking about.

Marissa: I meant real life.

Summer: I like her Marc Jacobs necklace.

Jen: I like her hair. It's how you wear it.

Marissa: I have her jeans. (They all gasp) Uh oh.

Taylor: Oh my gosh.

Jen: Damn.

Marissa: Oh. Ew, ew, ew. Ew stop kissing.

CUT TO: Alex and Kristin

Alex is kissing Kristin. Kristin kisses Alex. They get up and then kiss again. Then they walk away.

Kristin: I'm stoked we got back together.

Alex: Yeah, um…lets just see how things go for now.

Kristin: Are you kidding me?

Alex: No, I just, I don't know.

Kristen: You know what? I don't get it, what's up with you?

Alex: I just don't like think it's cool to jump into something so soon after Cabo.

Kristin: Whatever Alex do what you want.

Alex: Maybe I will.

The End


	7. The Last Dance

Previously on Newport Beach…

MARISSA: (V.O.) (Shows the Blink concert) With all that craziness of the Blink concert, (Shows the fashion show) And prepping for Ryan's fashion show, (Shows Kristin and Alex) I was almost too busy to notice that Kristin + Alex were back together. (Shows Marissa) Okay well maybe not too busy. (Shows Marissa + Alex in Cabo then Kristin and Alex on their mini golf date) Yeah senior year has definitely been full of the unexpected. (Shows Kristin and Sam hooking up in Cabo) (Shows Prom) But when it comes to Senior Prom, it's tradition to go with old friends. (Shows them standing together for a picture. Then shows Marissa + Summer taking a picture together in the limo)

Marissa: (They're shopping for dresses) What boys are there (Shows Johnny + Ryan, then Like) that you would go with that haven't asked anyone? (Shows Alex then Seth)

Summer: I don't know. (Shows the limo)

Marissa: (V.O.) Which is why four years ago, I made a pact to go to Prom with my friend David. (Shows Marissa with David) So I could avoid having to wait for someone to ask me. (Shows her wave to Alex. Then shows a glowing sign that says "Prom?")

CUT TO: Taylor's Workplace

Taylor: How are you?

Kristin: We're talking about prom.

Taylor: Oh god.

Kristin: Who do you wanna go to prom with?

Taylor: I don't know. I've always wanted a guy to ask me like some cute way.

Kristin: Alex asked me really cute last year. She came to my window at like 12 at night.

Lindsey: I still think Alex's gonna ask her.

Kristin: We say this every year. We're like "Oh no we're not gonna get asked" and then all of us get asked.

Taylor: But you know some people senior year they're like "What the heck? I don't care. I'll just go even if I don't have a date?"

Kristin: Yeah.

Taylor: I'm not like that. (She laughs)

Kristin: I wouldn't go.

Taylor: Oh no. Whatever. It's gonna be me and like you know Ben and Jerry's at home, that's it. (They all laugh)

Opening Credits

CUT TO: The South Coast Plaza

Marissa and Summer are shopping

Marissa: If you could have anyone to go to Prom with, it doesn't have to go to our school, just anyone, who would it be?

Summer: I want to take Chad Michael Murray.

Marissa: No he's mine.

Summer: 'Cause he's a hottie too.

Summer: Nuh uh.

Marissa: Ooh, how cute is this?

Summer: We're prom dress shopping.

Marissa: (Takes a black and white flowered dress) How about this? Is this too ugly?

Summer: That…no. Are you trying on that blue one?

Marissa: Yes.

Summer: I'm trying it on too.

Marissa: What boys are there that you go to prom with that haven't asked anyone?

Summer: I don't know.

Marissa: You don't know?

Summer: No.

Marissa: What are your options? 'Cause you have to figure that out.

Summer: I don't know.

Marissa: Would you prefer going by yourself?

Summer: Oh no. I'd rather go with somebody, but if I'm not gonna get asked, I don't really care.

Marissa: But they pay for you. (They laugh)

Summer: Huh?

Marissa: They pay for you if you go with them. (Gets a dress) Do you like this?

Summer: Don't you have that?

Marissa: I don't have the yellow.

Summer: What colors do you have it in?

Marissa: Like light blue, dark blue, black, green, orange.

Summer: I like the yellow.

Woman: How are you guys doing?

CUT TO: Road

Kristin: I wonder who I'm gonna go to prom with.

Kaitlin: Sam or Alex?

Kristin: Either one would be a lot of fun.

Kaitlin: I think if Sam asked you, I think you'd be bummed you weren't with Alex.

Kristin: Yeah.

Kaitlin: 'Cause then you'd have to see Alex with another date and stuff.

Kristin: That's what I was thinking too.

Kaitlin: You know? And then it's Alex last prom too. So you guys like want to be together.

Kristin: If I go with Alex it'll be our fourth dance together.

Kaitlin: Really?

Kristin: Four out of five. (She laughs) Yeah. I don't know, I guess I would go with whoever asked me first.

CUT TO: Taylor's House

Kristin: No, no, listen. I'm walking home from school today up to my front door. On my doorstep is two roses and a note that says "Christin", k? I open up the letter. Just read it. (She gives it to Taylor)

Taylor: "Dear Christin…" Whoever did that spelled your name wrong.

Kristin: I know. That's why I know they don't know me every well. Okay keep going.

Taylor: (As she reads, it shows someone typing but it, but we don't see who it is) "I see you everyday, and I hope you see me. Everytime I see you, that funny feeling comes to my stomach…"

Kaitlin: What?

Kristin: And they know where I live.

Taylor: "I've been meaning to ask you something, but I don't (Shows the person putting the letter in an envelope and putting it outside Kristin's house) know what to say. I think over the next couple of days, I've going to try to have you notice me and see how you react".

Kristin: That is creepy to me, okay?

Kaitlin: That's weird.

Kristin: They know where I live, they put it on my doorstep.

Kaitlin: I think it's someone you know but never talked to.

Taylor: Well maybe it's Alex.

Kristin: No I called Alex and she was like "What the fk?"

Like: Who just broke up with a girlfriend at our school?

Taylor: Sam.

Kristin: Sam no Sam wouldn't do that. You talk st to girls when you hook up with them. (They all laugh. Kristin blows Seth a kiss)

Seth: I hate you.

Kristin: It's weird. I just wanna know who it was.

Kaitlin: That's weird.

Like: That's creepy.

Kristin: It could be anyone. I can't wait to find out it was.

Kaitlin: Me too.

CUT TO: Alex's Work

Alex: I told her "No I'm not the stalker". And she was like "You didn't leave me these right?" And I was like "Yeah I didn't". And I just kept saying "What? What the hell are you talking about?" And she came into my work today and she's like "I got the letter and the card. Wanna see it?" I was like "You'd better not say yes to this guy". Have you asked Kaitlin yet?

Johnny: I got a huge sign. It's pretty sick. It's just huge. I got it way too big. It's like just "Prom?"

Alex: Slick dude, very slick.

CUT TO: Kristin's House

We see someone leaving flowers on the way to her door. Then they put a bouquet of flowers on the door with a card that says "Kristin". )

Kristin: Thank you Kaitlin.

Kaitlin: Call me okay?

Kristin: Okay. Bye.

Kaitlin: Bye.

Kristin: Oh my god. (She starts picking up the flowers. We see Alex inside who wrote "Prom…please?" on her forehead) Hello? (She goes inside) Hello? (Alex runs in where she is) Kaitlin? Do you know what's going on? (Alex goes to her) Oh my god. (Alex hugs her) I'll call you back. Thank you. You really, really fooled me.

Alex: Yes?

Kristin: With that whole…

Alex: Is that a yes?

Kristin: Yeah. (They kiss and hug) That was so funny. Alex! (It shows a pink rose outside)

CUT TO: Car

Lindsey, Marissa, and Summer are in the car dancing to a car. They all laugh.

CUT TO: Taylor's Work

Marissa: Wait I want a clear one like this.

Lindsey: Ooh, look at the keychain.

Taylor: How cute are they?

Lindsey: The Marc Jacobs!

Marissa: I know. How cute. It's $300.00

Summer: Like everyone else already has reserved dates.

Marissa: See I reserved a date. Freshman year. No I'm going with David 'cause I promised David a really long time ago.

Lindsey: What's going on with you and Alex? Are you still hooking up at all?

Marissa: Whenever we're both in the same place, Kristin and I, she's usually trying not to hurt one person's feelings and it's usually me.

Lindsey: You and Kristin get along really well don't you?

Marissa: I guess. I mean we're not mean to each other. I can't stand fake people who are just like "Oh you know, Hi!"

Lindsey: Yeah,

Marissa: And it's just fake nice and I just can't stand that. So I think even if we're in a situation…even when we're not in the situation I still didn't really care for her. But at the same time she's Alex's date. So I can't like…

Lindsey: I know. It's weird.

Marissa: Kristen's like claimed her. She already promised me a picture though.

CUT TO: Salon

Kaitlin: Why do you hate Marissa so much?

Kristin: I just think she's kind of a brat. I've never liked her, but then when her and Alex were hooking up again this year, it made me not like her even more. And the fact that like she's completely fake. She can't carry on a conversation. The only time you ever hear her talking is like flirting with guys.

Kaitlin: Who's her date?

Kristin: David. (They laugh)

Kaitlin: Okay.

Kristin: She's a little princess. Princess Marissa.

CUT TO: Another salon

Summer: Formal this year was insane.

Lindsey: Yeah formal this year was too much.

Summer: And then you and Kristin had some fun.

Marissa: It was not fun.

Summer: I was like holding Kristin back. I was like "Kristin!"

Marissa: She pushed me.

Taylor: Yeah fight.

Summer: I get a little afraid of Kristin when she's…

Marissa: She fights dirty.

Taylor: I like it. I think it's funny.

Lindsey: I love Kristin.

Taylor: Kristin's like my favorite junior. Are you bummed that you're not going with Alex, Marissa?

Marissa: No. I'm glad I'm going with David.

Taylor: I don't understand why they would go to their seventh dance together.

Summer: Kristin and Alex?

Taylor: It's because they're so much alike. They click and they clash because they're two of a kind.

Marissa: They're not that much alike.

Taylor: Yeah they are.

Lindsey: Yeah they are.

Marissa: Really?

Lindsey: Yeah.

Summer: I'm not down on the whole hook up on prom night thing. I think it's dumb.

Marissa: I'm not getting any on prom night.

Taylor: What about Lindsey and Bo? (They all laugh)

Summer: Yeah Lindsey.

Lindsey: Yeah.

Summer: Bo's a hottie.

CUT TO: Ryan's House

Alex goes inside.

Alex: How you doing? Good, good.

Stan: Good. Your parents coming down?

Alex: My mom is. My dad's in DC.

Stan: Oh he is.

Phone rings it's Kristen

Kirsten: I'm gonna leave a front key for you at the front desk.

Alex: I know but I don't want everyone knowing that we're in a hotel.

Kirsten: Why?

Alex: Um, just cuz.

Kirsten: What the hell Alex you've been actin super weird.

Alex: Alright well whatever I don't wanna get a hotel room.

Kristen: Why the fk not?

Alex: Alright it's just kinda skanky lettin people know what's up?

Kirsten: With us?

Alex: Yeah

Kirsten: Alright whatever I'll leave the key at the front desk.

Alex:Alright, whatever.

Kaitlin: You know what's funny though?

Kristin: Hmm?

Kaitlin: That this is like the last dance you'll like ever dance with her at.

Kristin: With Alex. I know.

CUT TO: Restaurant

Marissa: Hey (Alex walks up to table and hugs Marissa. She sits across from her.)

Alex: Hey, what's up?

Marissa: Nothing.

Alex: Just letting you know I'm goin with Kristen to Prom.

Marissa: I know. There's no news there Alex.

Alex: Yeah I was just, forget it. Who are you goin with?

Marissa: David.

Alex: David?

Marissa: Don't look at me like that. Yes, David.

Alex: You can do so much better than that.

Marissa: Yeah well the person I really wanna go with is taken, we're just going as friends. ( Alex looks at her over there drinks, they're both smiling now.)

CUT TO: Prom Day – Summer's House

Summer: Oh Marissa. Lindsey's here.

Marissa: Do you think I should wear my hair up or down? (Lindsey shrugs)

Summer: So you're gonna come to Ryan's house?

Summer's Dad: Yeah.

CUT TO: Ryan's House

Alex, Johnny, and Ryan are getting dressed.

Ryan: You been talking to Marissa at all?

Alex: I've been talking to her. We've hung out the last few nights. Dinner last night

Johnny: Oh yeah? She know you're chillin with Kirsten tonight at a hotel?

Alex: Yeah, I can tell she's not happy but what can you do about it? I'm not happy bout the situation either.

Johnny: I guess but doesn't being with Kristen make up for that?

Alex: It use to.

CUT TO: Summer's house

They're getting ready.

Lindsey: So what do you think the boys are planning on for tonight?

Jen: They're planning something.

Marissa: They're planning on going to this dance for like half an hour and then going straight to the after party and getting some. And we're all planning on showing off our dresses.

CUT TO: Ryan's

Johnny: This is so funny. Every single one of us is getting laid tonight.

Alex: I don't want to have a plan. Whatever happens, happens.

Ryan: I'm right there with you dude.

CUT TO: Kristin's

Kristin: I look okay?

Dennis: Yeah you look great.

Kristin: Okay.

Dennis: Heavy on the makeup, light on the dress. (She laughs)

Kristin: Oh right. That's really not as bad as last prom.

Dennis: Yeah that was pretty bad.

CUT TO: Summer's House

Marissa: This is my flower side.

Summer: Oh.

Marissa: When we take pictures tonight, I get this side.

Summer: Okay.

Neil: So are you girls going with tonight?

Marissa: David.

Summer: And I'm going with Michael. Yes!

Neil: This looks good.

Summer: We have to go in like 5 minutes.

Marissa: I think I'm gonna bring a big bag with a change of clothes. Do you want to put a change of clothes in there? Jeans?

Summer: Maybe just for afterwards.

Marissa: Yeah and I'll put it in there and I'll keep it in the limo.

Summer: Yeah. (They go in the limo)

Marissa: Okay we're gonna go pick up Lindsey and Taylor now?

Summer: I guess so. Hey girls where are you?

Marissa: Oh great. Kristin's here.

Summer: I'm gonna go get those girls. (They get out of the limo)

Marissa: Careful.

Summer: We're gonna get those girls 'cause they so slow.

Jen: Wait for me.

Taylor: Hi! (Summer and Kristin hug)

Marissa: How cute.

Summer: Oh my god, it's the same pattern. (They high five) I know. Is Lindsey ready? We're so late.

Kristin: Oh I have to grab my stuff too.

Summer: Dude Taylor has my dress, same pattern.

Marissa: That is so funny.

Summer: It's the same pattern. She's a whore.

CUT TO: Ryan's Pre-Prom Party

They go in. Marissa sees David and waves at him. She goes over to him.

Summer: Hi Michael. (She hugs him) I'm doing very well. Is your mom here?

Michael: Yes.

Summer: Okay.

Marissa: I wanna get my picture taken with Alex. (Kaitlin sees Kristin. They hug)

Alex: Whoa. (Marissa and Alex take a picture) Nice work on the flash.

Summer: Let's do a group shot on the grass and then let's go. (It shows them taking pictures)

Kristin: Alex where are you?

Marissa: Find Kristin. Where'd she go? Come here. Come on Seth. You guys let's go. (They get in the limo. Marissa and Lindsey wave from the roof) Okay guys to our last prom. (Ryan and Alex stick out the window)

CUT TO: Prom

Everyone goes in. Then it shows a camera watching everyone dance.

CUT TO: The Limo

Everyone is getting in to go home.

Alex: How tired are you Mike?

Mike: I'm really tired.

Alex: Hi. (She waves) Hey, hey. Psst! (To Marissa who laughes.)

Summer: Mike where are you going? (Alex laughs. Kristin gets in the limo)

Marissa: Can we leave please?

Kristin: What are we waiting for?

Marissa: Let's go home!

Kristin: Who am I going to take to Winter Formal next year?

Alex: Who?

Kristin: Yeah, while you're up in San Francisco? You wouldn't go to a high school dance, would you?

Alex: Yeah if we really loved each other like we claim we do.

Kristin: Like we claim we do?

Alex: Yeah only cuz its you

Kristin: No, but if we were like still together…when you came back and stuff.

Alex: Still together?

Kristin: When you came back…

Alex: What the fk is going happen?

Kristin: We are going to be together when you come back. Alright, I said it.

Marissa: Taylor, last prom ever.

Kristin: And whatever happens while you're gone…and whatever happens while I'm here…Yeah, we just don't talk about…We're just not gonna talk about it at all.

Alex: Sounds good. You don't wanna know what I'm doin?

Kristin: Alex, I don't want to know…what you're doing up in San Francisco. Like hanging out with girls…I don't want to know about that.

Alex: Nowhere near as bad…what you'll be doing out here.

Summer: This is our senior prom you guys. It's over.

Marissa: Alex, last prom ever. (Alex doesn't answer because she's making out with Kristin)

Summer: Last prom ever.

Kirsten: Here's our hotel.

Summer: Bye guys. Have fun. (Marissa hugs Alex)

Marissa: Good last prom. See you on Monday for finals. (Kristin and Alex leave)

Summer: Can we play the CD?

Lindsey: This was our last prom ever.

Summer: I know. It really makes me sad.

Lindsey: Well the thing is I'm so excited to go to school, but at the same time, it's sad.

Taylor: A little part of me just like we're not gonna see each other. Not like, this relationships are not be this bond and this level with each other ever again.

Summer: I know. It makes me sad. (They all start singing along with the song.)

All: Behind my eyes, but I do not cry. Counting the days pass me by. (Shows Kristin and Alex go in their hotel room. Ryan knocks on Johnny's door)

Ryan: Let's go, let's go, let's go. You ready?

Goes back to the limo.

All: To a place where I am blinded by the light, but it's not right. Good bye to you. (Marissa and Summer take a picture together. Then they all take a picture)

Goes to the hotel room.

Kristin and Alex kiss.

Goes back to the limo.

Taylor: Bye you guys.

Marissa: Bye Taylor. That was a really good night.

Summer: Yeah. He was making out with me for a little while. And I was like "Seth!"

Marissa: You made out with Seth?

Summer: Yeah.

Marissa: Shut up.

CUT TO: Road

It shows Ryan and Johnny go to the beach.

CUT TO: Limo

Marissa: Me and Alex took a picture at the dance. 'Cause I wanna have a picture of me and Alex when I go to college.

Summer: Yeah.

Marissa: On my wall.

Summer: You and Alex are going to school in San Francisco together.

Marissa: She's the best friend ever.

CUT TO: Hotel Room

Alex and Kristin are kissing.

CUT TO: Limo

We see Marissa sitting in it.

CUT TO: Hotel Room

The door closes.

CUT TO: Beach

Johnny and Ryan are in the water.

CUT TO: Limo

Marissa and Summer clink their glasses together. Then it shows the outside of the limo.

The End


End file.
